


Birds Were Meant to Sing

by Rolling_girl27



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rolling_girl27/pseuds/Rolling_girl27
Summary: Decepticon victory AU.Now at the head of Cybertron, Megatron decides to end the Autobot cause once and for all by enslaving its people and forcing them to act as workers in building the new Decepticon Empire.However, he still saves a handful of mechs to be gifted to his most loyal followers as spoils of the war; nothing more than "pets" for them to do as they please.Blurr is one of them, spending his days with his helm hanging low underneath Shockwave's red optic. But how will his situation change when he finds out that he's not the only privileged Autobot left?
Relationships: Blitzwing/Bumblebee, Blurr/Longarm Prime | Shockwave, Megatron/Optimus Prime
Comments: 74
Kudos: 202





	1. Enslaved

**Author's Note:**

> An idea that I've had for a while, but that just now managed to develop with a coherent plot. 
> 
> Tags will be updated as the story progresses. Please read the warnings and I hope that this story is to your liking. :)
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> -Rolling_girl27

Blurr was awoken by the sound of his internal alarm going off. He groaned and rolled onto his back, stretching his limbs for a bit while he waited for his systems to slowly come online.

His optics powered up a bit sluggishly, struggling to focus on his surroundings at first until after a quick scan they registered...

...that he had awoken once again in the same room he had for the last orbital cycles.

Sighing, Blurr brought his servos to his face and rubbed it in frustration. It seemed that no matter how many solar-cycles passed, guilt and sorrow still invaded his spark as if the war had ended just yesterday.

But who could blame him, really? After the terrible catastrophe (and humilliation) that was losing the war to a bunch of Decepticons that everyone had presumed were either offline or lost in the vaccum of space. And all because Ultra Magnus and the rest of the Elite Guard had been too busy 'handling' a small troupe of trouble-making 'Cons at the edge of Cybertron instead of wondering what was Megatron up to on planet Earth.

After the Allspark was shattered, Megatron and his mechs managed to get a hold of a few of its shards and forced an innocent organic to build a space bridge for them. Then, after capturing an Autobot -Bulkhead, he remembered- and forcing him to aid in the construction, he managed to establish contact with Shockwave, a double agent on Cybertron that no one really knew or even suspected about.

Blurr had managed to uncover the Decepticons' location and led Optimus Prime and his crew to it, but as they tried to free Bulkhead and stop Megatron's plan, they were all easily ambushed by Starscream and a handful of his clones.

They were easily defeated, but sadly, it hadn't been enough to stall Megatron's idea of conquering Cybertron. The space bridge worked perfectly, and in the end, he managed to lead his Decepticons scattered across Cybertron's atmosphere right into battle against Iacon, capital of the Autobot Commonwealth.

The Elite Guard hadn't been ready for such an attack, so Ultra Magnus was forced to retreat after fighting only for a small while. His troupes were insufficient and most of his forces were sent to aid the defense of _another_ space bridge across the planet, so they were left pretty much defenseless.

A lot of Autobot lives were lost that day, and the next handful of days that the conquest lasted. Megatron and the rest of his mechs slashed and fired against them as if they were nothing, simply discarding their greyed bodies once the light of their sparks had extinguished. Pink energon stained their dark paintjobs and their weapons, but they only seemed proud to be wearing it.

Fortress Maximus didn't take long to be invaded. Ultra Magnus, Jazz, Sentinel Prime and the rest were all captured, and despite knowing that their leader had simply been cuffed and thrown into a space bridge with random coordonates, Blurr didn't really know what had happened with his fellow mechs and the rest of the members of the Council.

As for him and Optimus Prime's crew, they were all cuffed and kept as prisioners through it all. They had to lay helpess, watching from the shadows as their beloved home and its people died at the hands of the enemy. If only he'd been _faster_ , he could've had arrived sooner and stopped Megatron before he could even finish building the space bridge. Then, none of it all would've happened.

After everything was done and Decepticons cried victory, it was time to decide what would they be doing with the survivors. Megatron immediately put himself at he head as new Supreme Ruler of Cybertron, and dictated that all Autobots would be enslaved and put to work on (re)building his new Empire.

However, not all Autobots were sent to do manual work, as they had initially expected. The bigger, stronger ones were either sent to the mines or put on the construction of buildings; while the smaller, more civil ones were put to work on public establishments like stores and fuel stations.

They even had the idea to build some more... _entertaining,_ yet _illegal_ businesses, like brothels and clubs where only the 'bots they considered the prettiest worked.

A rather strange idea, in Blurr's opinion; but according to a conversation he overheard between Swindle and Megatron, they would aid a lot in building a stable economy for the new Cybertron, as a lot of _needy_ mechs would be spending lots of credits in those kind of places.

Especially now that they were free to frag whoever they wanted with no more rules about cross-faction _'bonding'._

However, there was a handful of 'bots that were reserved for a rather _special_ matter. Megatron, being the ruler and leader of a victorious army, decided that he would reward his top officers with 'spoils of the war'.

That meant that he and a bunch of other unlucky 'bots would be given to a high-ranking Decepticon to do as they pleased with them.

Much to Blurr's misfortune, he had been the first Autobot to be gifted. He was grabbed by the neck and thrown directly into the claws of none other than Shockwave, the Decepticon double agent that had betrayed his faction and had betrayed _him_.

Longarm Prime -or so he thought- had been a great symbol of admiration during his service under the Elite Guard. He was always very kind and dedicated, and he'd always thought that he was a smart mech. 

Well, he was smart indeed, but for all the wrong reasons. Now that he knew that Longarm never existed and it was always Shockwave, it broke his spark. All that admiration and trust that he'd built over the years turned to ashes, alongside with his memories.

Being Megatron's right hand man, Shockwave was allowed to choose first. And of course he would choose Blurr.

But why? He would never know for sure.

That night he was dragged to somewhere strange; Blurr knew it was the building that the Decepticons had chosen to be their headquarters, but he wasn't sure where he was.

Either way, he'd been dragged kicking and squirming through endless corridors until they reached a room. He couldn't see at first, but after he was thrown against a soft surface that he supposed was a berth, he understood that they were in Shockwave's personal quarters.

And then, that was the night that destroyed him.

With utter care and gentleness, Shockwave started exploring Blurr's lithe frame despite his constant cursing and struggling. He remembered those touches well; the feel of sharp claws expertly dipping into his seams and caressing his plating with a gentleness that a mech his size shouldn't be capable of, all of it paired with soft whispers of reassurance and promises of pleasure if he stopped struggling.

However, Blurr's spark was still angry and proud and he refused to submit to the Decepticon's wishes. This didn't stop Shockwave, though.

His claws eventually travelled lower, teasing at the seams of his closed interface panel until it opened against its owner's will. A claw then began rubbing at the folds of his exposed valve, gently caressing the rim and circling the bright blue exterior node, continuing the stimulation until little drops of lubricant began peeking from his slit.

One, then two claws were pushed inside, and Blurr remembered keening in a way he hadn't done before. The size, the _girth;_ it had felt almost like a spike, except for the curved shape and the sharp tip of the appendage. No matter that, it managed to stimulate all his sensors until he was all but soaking with lubricant.

The click of an interface panel, and then there was a huge tip pressing against his valve. Before he could mumble a protest, the spike pushed inside, forcing the tight and half-unwilling callipers to stretch and accomodate his girth, no matter that it was painful for the blue 'bot.

"You and I are a perfect fit, Blurr" he remembered Shockwave saying. "It's almost as if Primus had made you just for me."

The interface had been surprisingly gentle. Shockwave spent mega-cycles all but making love to him, slowly and gently thrusting his spike until he could no longer hear Blurr's cries of pain; only then did he speed up, but it was never rough enough to cause serious damage to the little 'bot.

And... a part of Blurr had enjoyed it; it had been a very long time since someone had treated him with such gentleness and care, but... it made him feel terrible at the same time.

He had interfaced with the _enemy,_ for Primus' sake! He wasn't supposed to enjoy it, he should've fought and clawed and screamed and tried to push the filty Decepticon off of him; probably even make a run for his life, although it was unlikely that he'd get far in a Decepticon-infested fortress.

  
Instead, he'd stayed on the berth, whining and moaning and softly begging for it to stop, although his body was more than willing to accept everything that Shockwave had to offer.

It had been terrible. It didn't matter that Shockwave had never said something mean to him, not even something to gloat the Decepticon victory over the Autobots; just by interfacing with him and having _overloaded_ from it, Blurr knew he was defeated.

He hadn't been able to fighr against his own impulses, how would he ever be able to fight against Decepticons?

After that night, he spent countless recharge cycles crying for himself and the situation he was in. More than anything he lashed and clawed at the Decepticon that kept him captive, spitting words of hate and refusing everything he was willing to give; but Shockwave was still Shockwave, and he didn't like it when his pet was so unruly.

And so he was punished.

It was a terrible and humilliating experience for Blurr. And although it had managed to scare him, it hadn't been enough to actually put out the fire deep in his spark. He was an Autobot, an Elite Guard on top of it, and he wasn't going to bow down to any Decepticon. Not ever.

...Or at least that's what he thought. Seeing that Blurr wouldn't settle, Shockwave kept punishing him in any way that he saw fit, mainly humilliating him and forcing him to 'appreciate' the small priviliges that he was willing to give him.

And over the course of stellar cycles, Blurr sadly understood that he was probably not going to escape Shockwave's grasp in a long time. He was his; he'd demonstrated that countless of times with forced interfaces, mean words and a couple of beatings. 

It didn't take very long for Blurr to realize that the war was indeed done, and that they had lost. Decepticons were now rulers of the planet and would have no mercy deciding what the fates of him and his fellow Autobots would be.

And that thought... made him sad.

He wanted his life to be like before. He wanted to still be at service under Ultra Magnus, he wanted to forget everything about Shockwave and justs stay with the image of Longarm, even if it hadn't been real. He missed when he could race anyone and anything on the streets, and when everyone would turn to look at his direction when he passed.

But that was all over now, none of it would come back. Today, it was just him, Shockwave and this room that was his _home._

Sighing, and trying to free his helm from all this overwhelming thoughts, he threw the thermal sheets aside and went straight to the energon dispenser.

He grabbed a cube and went to sit down on the large couch at the center of the room, grabbing the datapad that he'd started reading last night before recharging.

Unconciously, he tugged at the collar surrounding his neck. It was a gadget that Shockwave had acquired just for him, something that would help him slow down his speech and make himself understandable for others. It also had a tag with his name on it.

He didn't like it. Speaking so slowly made him feel not like himself, but he'd learnt to stop complaining and now simply learned to live with it.

After he finished his cube, he stood up again and began stretching. Since he wasn't allowed to go out, he had to find a way to keep himself active while stuck in this berthroom, even though Shockwave had said that if he was good, he'd allow him to take walks around the fortress and eventually go out into the city- when it was safe.

So, in the meanwhile, he stretched every morning to make sure his joints were clean and healthy and that he wasn't rusting alive. If he didn't spend his energy in some way, he'd start feeling all anxious and jittery.

Then, he went to 'entertain' himself with the chores that Shockwave assigned him. They were all simple tasks, really: rearrange his datapad collection by alphabetical order, wash and store the empty energon cubes (even though it was unlikely they would be used again), fold the towels in the wash racks, make the berth, and so on. Nothing strictly necessary, but that would keep the 'bot busy until his _master_ returned.

It was much later in the evening, when Blurr was watching a recorded show that Shockwave returned.

"Oh! You're back early..." Blurr immediately jumped to his pedes from where he'd been lounging in the couch the moment he saw the cyclops mech step through the door. 

"...m-master."

He grimaced at the name.

Shockwave locked the door behind him and looked down at the 'bot with his only optic.

"There were no interventions nor disagreements during the discussion of matters in the last meeting of the solar-cycle," he explianed, approaching Blurr, "Thus, it ended sooner than I had expected."

Blurr simply nodded in understandment. He shivered when Shockwave stopped right before him, looming over his much smaller frame. He barely managed to repress a flinch when a large claw came and gently caressed his cheek plate.

"How was your day, my pet?"

Blurr swallowed thickly, nervously. "It was fine."

"Did you finish all the work I left for you?"

"I did."

"Good." Shockwave purred. "That is a good 'bot. So dedicated and obedient... however, you must be feeling quite lonely, don't you, my pet?"

Blurr felt his spark sink. He knew where this was going.

"I-I try to keep myself occupied during the day. It's peaceful."

The Decepticon hummed, as if he was deep in thought. His red optic kept checking Blurr up and down, and had he had a proper face and intake, he was sure he'd be licking his lip plates right now.

"You have such a beautiful body. I always look forward to spending the dark-cycle with you."

Blurr simply pursed his lips together.

"Go on, get on the berth."

He couldn't stop the whine that suddenly came from his throat, and it seemed to catch Shockwave's attention. His blue optics looked up at the bigger mech, almost pleadingly, and he unconciously found himself looking like a begging sparkling.

"I am not going to ask twice."

Supressing a whimper, Blurr was left with no other option than to obey. He offlined the holovid screen and stood up from the couch, walking over to the large berth at the end of the room and laying on it.

On his back with his legs spread, just like Shockwave liked it.

The Decepticon followed him with his intense gaze before going after him. He loomed over his much smaller body like a beast preying on a defenseless animal, already imagining the taste of its flesh once it managed to sink its denta into it.

A clawed servo immediately reached for his interface panel. "Open for me," he commanded, and it only took a couple of nano-cliks for the plating to retract and expose the Autobot's small valve.

Shockwave purred and began tracing the rim with the back of a claw. He toyed with the valve for a while, dipping inside the tip of his digit before retracting; caressing the folds right at the center and sometimes pinching the bright blue exterior node.

Eventually, Blurr's valve began lubricating just as soft moans and whines began escaping from his vocalizer. He didn't like interfacing with Shockwave, but the sooner he satisfied him, the less time he'd have to endure it.

He heard the snick of an interface panel and Shockwave's spike extended. It was large, much larger than his own spike, although it was probably proportionate to his frame's size. Either way, it always made him a little bit nervous before interfacing.

Shockwave rubbed the underside of his spike against Blurr's exterior node, sending little waves of pleasure all through his body, but then, it just rested on top of his abdomen.

Blurr knew what was expected of him and he reached down, stroking the spike with his small servos servos until it was fully pressurized and pulsing under his touches.

Shockwave then pulled away and aligned himself against his pet's valve, but refrained from penetrating him just then. Instead, he looked down at his face with interest.

"Tell me, Blurr. What do you want?"

Blurr squirmed on the berth. He felt a knot forming on his throat, almost as if his body was begging him not to speak, but he ignored it as always and decided to spit out the words Shockwave expected him to say.

"You."

"And what will you get?"

The minibot bit his lip and shuddered. There was no more room for his pride now.

"W-What my master decides to give."

Shockwave's engines rumbled pleasantly, satisfied.

"Good."

And with that, he pushed the whole length of his spike in a single, smooth thrust. Blurr cried out as his callipers were suddenly forced to stretch, going far beyond their natural capacity but not quickly enough to cause them to break. It just made him feel full, but with no real damage.

"Ah... ah," he whined, looking down at their joined bodies and feeling a small revv from hos engine. Shockwave chuckled softly and began rolling his hips, just barely pulling his spike out before pushing it again and rubbing Blurr's exterior node with his spike housing.

Enjoying the little moans and whines that his pet emitted, as well as the steady contractions of the valve channel trying to adjust to the girth, once he felt that Blurr wasn't as tight anymore he began properly thrusting into him.

Blurr bit his lip to stop the gasps from coming out of his intake, and he held onto Shockwave's wrists as this one pulled and pushed his spike in and out of his body. The girth was _almost_ brutal, brushing all of his sensors without rest in a way that almost overwhelmed his sensory net, but he willed himself not to voice it out. He didn't want to give Shockwave that satisfaction.

"You're so tight, my pet" Shockwave panted, picking up the pace and bracing himself tighter on the berth. "So good. So perfect. And just for me..."

"A-Ah, ah, master..." Blurr whined incoherently, soflty jarring on the berth as the thrusts became rougher. It didn't hurt, but he could definitely feel the pressure against his gestation chamber's entrance.

The minibot kept moaning and softly pleading as his master had his way with him. His grip soon became possessive; a servo tightly holding his waist firm against the berth and the other placed at the side of his helm for leverage. His optic was bright and burning as it stared into the minibot's perfect face.

Revvinf his engine, he picked up the pace once again until he was all but ramming into his Autobot, driving his spike in and out in a desperate chase for his own overload.

Blurr cried out and tried to brace himself on the berth. The hard thrusts made him shake back and forth on the berth, to the point that he could hear the headboard banging against the wall. He sometimes wondered if other 'bots could hear them from outside the room, but Shockwave never seemed to care, so he didn't question it.

Shutting his optics tightly, he gasped as he finally reached his peak. A warm wave of pleasure exploded from between his legs and all over his body, making his valve gush out lubricant and contract around the invading spike, 'encouraging' it to spill every bit of transfluid it had to offer.

However, Shockwave being a much larger mech than Blurr, had more stamina, and so he kept pounding into the 'bot all through his overload. He groaned at the feeling of a tight valve around him, but it wasn't enough to send him over the edge.

He kept brutally fragging his pet for a long while, and it wasn't until Blurr had overloaded two more times that Shockwave finally reached his peak as well. He buried himself as deep as he could go inside his pet and released his overload, spurting hot and thick transfluid until it overflowed from the rim.

Blurr gasped and involuntarily twitched his hips upwards. He moaned at the feeling of warms fluids suddenly filling him, but the disgust was quick to follow when they overflowed and added to the mess of lubricant already staining the inside of his thighs.

Sighing, Shockwave pulled ouy and collapsed on the berth beside his Autobot pet. Both their vents were working hard, noisily trying to cool down their frames and working as filler noise of the terrible silence that engulfed them shortly after.

Blurr felt disgusting; he hated interfacing and he hated overloading every time. A part of him tried to understand that it was just his body's reaction, but another one wouldn't stop making him feel guilty and calling himself a true traitor.

But it's not like he wanted to do this with Shockwave. It was either this or get punished, and at least if he spread his legs willingly, it didn't hurt as much.

After a while of laying there, Shockwave moved closer and pulled the Autobot close to his own frame, wrappinh a large arm around his waist. Blurr tensed but otherwise didn't complain.

"I've been thinking, my dear Blurr," the Decepticon said groggily, "that you have been a good 'bot these last few solar-cycles. You deserve a reward."

"What kind of reward?" Blurr panted. He avoided looking at the Decepticon in the optic.

Shockwave nuzzled his helm against his pet's own.

"It is decided. I will let you come with me to a meeting with Lord Megatron tomorrow."


	2. Meeting

It was already past the end of Shockwave's shift when he came back to his quarters to take Blurr out.

Just as he had said the previous day, Shockwave wanted his pet to join him and Megatron in an... _extracurricular_ meeting, seemingly as a reward for his good behaviour as of lately.

However, Blurr couldn't think of anyone who would consider a meeting with the Decepticon leader a 'reward'.

But he didn't have a choice, anyway, so he found himself standing awkwardly beside his _master_ inside an elevator that would take them to the top floor of Fortress Maximus.

The building had once been Autobot military headquarters by excellence, but soon after the Decepticons took over it was turned into some kind of habitational building for high-ranking Decepticons and, as much as he disliked it, Blurr's home.

During the time he'd spent there, Blurr had only seen Megatron up close a few times. He knew (thanks to Shockwave) that most of the time he was either fighting off rebels on the battlefield or attending audiences in his throne room, but it was already too late for the warlord to be doing those sort of things.

Besides, they were going in the completely opposite direction of the throne room.

Blurr swallowed thickly and tugged at the collar surrounding his neck. It was uncomfortable standing there beside Shockwave, especially when it was just the two of them and the elevator ride was already taking long enough. It had previously stopped in a few floors, but all the 'bots they found waiting outside the doors immediately stood back and waited for the next elevator rather than taking the same one where Megatron's top officer was riding.

It didn't help that Shockwave had fastened a leash to his collar and led him through the corridors like he was some kind of domesticated animal. It just screamed at everyone that he was owned, and all the stares he got because of it were humilliating.

The minibot kept shifting on his pedes out of nervousness, making the leash rattle softly against his collar. Speed and movement were in his nature, and when he spent too much time sitting or standing still, he got anxious.

Shockwave ignored him, but eventually the rattling became annoying and he snapped.

"Could you please be quiet?"

Blurr cringed and stood still on both his pedes, holding his servos a little tighter behind his back. He could feel Shockwave's angry stare on him for a few seconds before he went back to looking straight ahead.

The couple remained in silence once more. There was nothing much to say or do, or at least nothing that Shockwave would approve of or would be interested in, and the elevator was taking too long.

"Where are we going?" Blurr decided to blurt out in the end.

"I already told you, we are having a meeting with Lord Megatron." The Decepticon eyed him with annoyance. "And I though I'd made you known that I don't like to repeat myself."

"I know," Blurr said through gritted denta, "but I meant literally _where_ are we going. You've never taken me to the upper levels of the building, and the throne room is on the _completely_ opposite direction, so... where are we going?"

Shockwave was silent for a moment. And this time, it was Blurr who wouldn't take his optics off of him.

"To Lord Megatron's quarters."

His spark sank in his chest. That meant that their meeting would be awfully _personal_.

The elevator finally reached its destination and its door slid open with a 'ding'. Surprisingly enough, there were nearly no 'bots roaming in the hall; in fact, it was empty. 

Blurr had expected the usual flurry of activity that brought the Fortress to life at this hour, especially since he knew that most 'bots were just ending their shifts and many of them liked to go for a drink before returning to their homes.

But they didn't bump into anyone, and he was thankful for that. He didn't want any other mechs witnessing him getting dragged around by a leash like some kind of household pet.

Even though that was _exactly_ what he was.

Shockwave tugged lightly at the leash as he stepped out of the elevator, Blurr following closely behind. As they walked deeper into the last floor of Fortress Maximus, the Autobot noticed that it wasn't divided in different corridors like the lower floors, but instead it was just a single long and wide one, with a big door at the end. The Autobot insignia that once had adorned it had been painted on and now a big, purple Decepticon insignia was plastered over it.

They reached the door and Shockwave knocked on it. A small fritz was heard, and then a rumbling voice asked, 

" _What is it?_ "

"It's me, my Lord, Shockwave."

The door was unlocked shortly after and the cyclops mech stepped through. Blurr had no other option but to follow, even though he _really_ just wanted to go back to his own room. The idea of being stuck in a room with two of the most dangerous Decepticons didn't sound appealing at all.

They entered the room and Blurr was surprised by how big and well furnished it was. He didn't really know what to expect of Megatron's personal quarters, but it looked like the warlord had his own liking to luxury.

Rather than the standard berthroom and washracks that everyone got, this room was more like a middle-class sized apartment. 

The first thing he saw was a large living area, complete with comfy-looking seats and a big media player at the center. To the left, covering the whole wall was a huge window, giving a magnificent view of the broken city of Iacon. Even amidst the crisis and despair they were living in, the lit up buildings still stood up proudly.

Aside from the multiple decorations, there were two doors at the far end of the room, which Blurr could only guess were the berthroom and wash racks.

Megatron was standing by the window, almost hideen completely by the darkness of the room had it not been for his red optics. He turned around the moment he heard Shockwave step through the door and gave him a court nod.

"So you are here."

"Good evening, Lord Megatron." The cyclops mech bowed down to the floor with deep respect. He tugged lightly on the lash, and Blurr immediately knew it was a silent order for him to do the same.

"Thank you for having us tonight in your sacred rooms."

"There's no need to be so formal, soldier" the warlord purred as he slowly approached them. "We are not on duty. So please, do make yourselves comfortable." He gestured towards the plush seats with an arm.

Shockwave murmured a 'thank you' once more, then walked over and took a seat- but not before his Lord had done so first. He pulled Blurr's leash downwards until the 'bot was forced to sit down on the floor right beside his master.

"Ah, but won't your dear pet get uncomfortable sitting on the floor?" Megatron asked, feigning compassion. Blurr looked up at him briefly and immediately regretted it when the other gave him a dark smirk. 

"Straining himself for too long can cause some serious joint injuries. Here," he handed Shockwave a pillow large enough for Blurr to sit on.

The cyclops mech blinked in surprise. "Thank you my Lord, your attentions are very much appreciated. Blurr," he tugged on the leash once more.

The minibot in question gulped nervously. "T-Thank you."

He could feel the heat of Megatron's gaze on him as he tried to sit comfortably on the pillow. Oddly enough, it made him feel more exposed than any of the times he'd lain with his legs spread beneath Shockwave.

Megatron smirked down at him once more. "Do not mention it. Now, Shockwave, what you heard of last night's broadcast..."

The two mechs quickly engaged in a languid conversation without as much as looking down at him again. It would be boring, Blurr realized, and it would take all in him to not just fall asleep on the spot, but it was better than having those two dangerous mechs staring at him like he was a pretty toy on display.

And so, he did what he could do best and simply curled up on the pillow, drifting off into his own thoughts until he was ordered to move again.

Around half an hour later Blurr was already dozing off, and the Decepticons were still going at whatever they were talking about.

"...say, if you don't mind me asking, my Lord, I thought you had a companion...?" Shockwave trailed off, not wanting to trespass any unseen boundaries.

"I sent him for refreshements." Megatron replied with a rather frustrated sigh. "However, it is already past time he-"

In that moment, a new mech walked through one of the doors at the back carrying a tray with two large cubes of high grade. They were purple in color and had some interesting shavings decorating the edge; definitely something special prepared for the occassion.

Megatron glared at him. "You took your time, I see."

The mech rolled his optics and growled, "You ran out of energon blend, so I had to prepare more." He went straight to Shockwave and offered him a cube, not really noticing the small bundle of blue resting right beside him on the floor.

However, the new voice did catch Blurr's attention and he slowly uncurled, sitting up to see who was the newcomer.

He onlined his optics and upon taking sight of the mech in question, he felt as if a bullet had just impacted through his spark.

Pain, joy, surprise and sadness; all of these emotions flooded his feed as this mech that he was seeing brought back a bunch of memories he thought were long dead, but was immediately proven wrong on the spot.

Tall. Built. Red, blue and white plating.

_Optimus Prime._

* * *

A little movement on the corner of his optic caught his attention. He turned his helm slightly to the object moving on the floor, until he saw a pair of blue optics suddenly coming online and he _froze_.

There, on a large pillow on the floor was a small mech, one with a slim frame in blue and black paint and an unmistakeable crest sitting at the top of his helm.

It was Blurr.

Optimus was _baffled_. He had never seen another Autobot in this building- let alone someone who he'd known personally, and more than likely in the same position as him.

His processor raced over what he should do. Should he speak to him? Touch him? Primus, he just wanted to know if he was alright, check him over- but apparently Megatron made his mind up for him, as he wrapped an arm around his waist and yanked him onto his lap.

"Please forgive him, he's not... used to having visitors." Megatron mockingly said. He brought his energon cube to his intake and took a sip, licking his lips afterwards. "Now, where were we?"

The two Decepticon mechs carried on with their conversation as if nothing had happened, as if the two slaves in the room weren't nothing but mere decorations, completely ignoring the the fact that they were tense and clearly _aching_ to reach for each other.

Optimus couldn't take his optics off Blurr, and it seemed to be the same for the other. The room was dark, so he couldn't really see if his frame had any wounds or injuries- but his optics were bright, so that meant that he was healthy- right?

And what was that thing hanging from his neck? A leash? Was he... was he a slave, too? _Shockwave's_ slave?!

Oh Primus, he just hoped he hadn't suffered the exact same fate as he had. So many torturous nights spent crying, in pain and begging for mercy...

He looked quite distressed. But surely it was because he was just as surprised to see him? Or was he _that_ scared of the mech he calls 'master'? Pit, how he wished to communicate with him right now- but his comm. links had been disabled a long time ago and it didn't look like Megatron would let him get a closer look.

He could try to get out of his grasp and make a run for Blurr... just a quick look to make sure he was okay. But he knew that causing a scene like that would only earn him some punishment later, and he was still recovering from their last _session_.

Perhaps... if he was good... they would let him talk to him?

* * *

Blurr could feel his spark pounding as none other than _Optimus Prime_ sat there, right in front of his optics, on Megatron's lap. He'd thought that he would be _dead_ by now, most likely executed and his helm kept as a trophy on a wall...

Well, he _had_ been kept as a trophy, it seemed, but not in the way he would've ever imagined.

Was he a pet, too? He had a collar- but he doubted that it served to slow down his speech or his motion speed, as it looked less like a device and more like... a simple decoration. Teal in color, with white frills on the edge and a small, golden tag attached to it. It was very similar to the things he'd seen humans put on their canines back on Earth.

And he was _Megatron's_ \- He was the personal slave of the leader of the Decepticons, the monster that destroyed their planet and their society! What kind of horrors could this mech have lived? How was he even still _alive_?

Well, he looked considerably healthy, he couldn't help but notice. His plating had a nice shine and there were no visible dents or obvious signs of abuse.

But that could hardly mean anything. Wounds healed, after all, and Decepticons weren't known for being exactly gentle. Some were more rational than others, but the need to corrupt and destroy was always there. He'd been around long enough to know that.

Without taking his optics off of him, Blurr began slowly crawling out of his pillow and closer to the Prime.

Would it... hurt... to take a closer look...?

He could fell the first pulses of his EM field as he approached him. They were distressed, and it was clear that Optimus was trying to reach for him too, but something blocked him from doing so.

Blurr extended a servo, now slowly crawling closer to the other Autobot, never breaking optic contact with him as he reached closer, now barely grazing the plating of his knee with the tip of his digits...

A sudden harsh yank on the leash sent him flying right back. He yelped and immediately brought his servos to the collar, gasping for air, and crying like a feral cat in frustration. Primus, he had been so close...!

Looking up, he was met with the sight of Shockwave's intense glare on him.

"Blurr, you will stay there." His voice rumbled rather loudly, clearly displeased.

The minibot couldn't help but whimper and tried to make himself as small as possible against the floor, silently stating that he'd understood. Shockwave kept staring at him for a few more seconds before calmly returning his gaze to the other Decepticon in the room.

"Forgive me, my Lord. You were saying?"

However, Megatron had been distracted from the conversation and was now looking at the minibot with an amused smile. 

"Hm, perhaps it would be best to continue our reunion some other time." He purred as he idly petted his Prime's plating. "It seems that the sight of _my_ Autobot is putting your little pet off, Shockwave."

"Forgive me, my Lord," the purple Decepticon bowed his helm, slightly embarrassed. "It is not usual for him to misbehave like this. Please allow me to make it up to you."

Megatron's engines rumbled, rather pleased. "We'll see, my loyal soldier. But for now, take your little Autobot home and get some rest. It was a pleasure spending this evening with you."

Optimus was pushed off of Megatron's lap and ordered to wait in the living area, while the two Decepticons exchanged some last words before retiring for the night.

Blurr, despite still being a little scared, tried to take one last peek at the Prime over Shockwave's legs, if only to get a reassuring look or something from him. But the tight hold on the leash and the two large figures obstructing his way made it very difficult. He couldn't even tell if Optimus was still looking at him anymore.

With one last goodbye, Shockwave bowed before his Lord (and forced Blurr to do so as well) and exited the room, half-dragging his Autobot behind him forcefully.

Blurr was only able to catch a last glimpse of the Prime's distressed face before the doors were closed on him again.

* * *

"What is the matter now?" Megatron asked once they were laying together on the large berth. "You're unusually quiet."

Optimus didn't answer.

Megatron growled. "I asked you a question."

The Autobot fidgeted uncomfortably in Megatron's hold. 

"Nothing. I'm just... thinking."

"Hmm?" The warlord rumbled, "About what?"

A brief moment of silence.

"About Blu- I mean, about Shockwave's _companion_."

Megatron remained silent, waiting for him to continue.

"I-It's just that it's been so long since I saw another Autobot around here." Optimus spoke with a mixture of melancholy, longing and sadness.

"Really, now?" Megatron half-chuckled. "I can assure you, little Prime, that there are many more Autobots out there than you can imagine."

Optimus' spark twisted in his chest. "I know, but..."

He sighed.

"I was talking about the _slaves_. I didn't think that someone like... him... would end up in the same position as me."

The room became quiet again.

"...I gave that minibot to Shockwave as a reward for his services under my leadership." Megatron explained after a while. "And that minibot is not the only one of your kind who had the same fate."

"You... you gave Autobots away as mere prizes?" Optimus asked slowly, turning to look at the mech from over his shoulder.

"It is only right for all the sacrifices and efforts my Decepticons made. We triumphed, now it is time for us to enjoy the spoils of the war."

Optimus wanted to feel surprised or at least angered at the way in which Megatron spoke of his people, but... he couldn't bring himself to, really. He'd been around long enough to know how perverse Megatron was and what kind of horrors he was capable of.

But still... he wanted to know more.

"Who else did you give away?"

Megatron huffed and pushed Optimus over so he was now laying on his back. "Why do you want to know? It is not like you will have the opportunity to see them again."

Optimus bit his lip. He knew Megatron was probably right, and it made him sad.

"I know, but... At least I'd like to know that some of them are still alive and well."

Or at least alive...

Megatron smiled down at him, gently stroking the side of his face. He knew this Autobot so well, always looking after others' wellbeing, ever so loyal despite his cause being defeated long ago... It was both admirable and foolish.

No matter the time that passed, nor the occassions that proved to him that he'd lost and was in no place to win, Optimus still stood with his helm high. He kept fighting for the Autobots, sometimes in the form of rage and screaming matches that either amused or annoyed Megatron; and sometimes in the form of tears and begging and endlessly asking for favors in order to spare their miserable lives for another day.

There would always be something that kept him fighting, Megatron long ago realized. But in a sense, he didn't mind; he knew Optimus wouldn't be half as interesting as he was now if he didn't have that fire in him. He'd be a mindless drone, perhaps, and that was not what he was looking for in a companion. He liked arguing with the little mech, liked to silence his rants and arguments and feel him fighting during interface.

Yes, the Prime's loyalty was something to be admired. If only it wasn't meant for a cause that was already lost...

"There are other four Autobots living with my top soldiers." Megatron rumbled in the end, stroking his cheek with his thumb, "However, I can't promise anything regarding to their well being."

Optimus' optics lit up a bit with hope, and he found himself asking mindlessly, "Who are they with?"

Megatron grinned, suddenly pinning both of his servos against the berth. "That would be telling, little Prime. Now, open for me."

Optimus whined, both from the command and for being left aching for an answer. Nonetheless, Megatron was in a good mood tonight, and he didn't want to risk it by being unruly.

And besides, maybe if he was good, he might feel _generous_ enough to provide him more information after he was satisfied.

Feeling a strong shudder run down his spine, Optimus forced himself to relax and retracted his panel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this story isn't progressing too fast. Thanks for reading :)
> 
> -Rolling_girl27


	3. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for your support in this story. It started off as a small idea, but you seem very interested in it. :)
> 
> Thanks to everyone for reading, and enjoy the chapter.  
> -Rolling_girl27

"Why didn't you let me get close to him?" Blurr whined in distress, pulling hard on the leash as he and Shockwave returned to their quarters. "I-I just wanted to talk, that's i-"

"What you did," the Decepticon started, his tone angry and his movements harsh as he half-dragged the minibot into the room, "was an act of disrespect towards Lord Megatron. Optimus Prime -his _slave_ \- is not mine nor yours to take."

"I wasn't going to _take_ him," Blurr responded angrily, "I said I just wanted to talk! If only you'd let me-"

"I said _no_." The cyclops mechs growled. His red optic was reduced to a slit as he glared down at the minibot, and his plating flared up in warning. "You shall _not_ approach Optimus Prime, nor any other slave, under any circumstances."

"I didn't even know he was here," Blurr bit out. "And I haven't seen another Autobot in _ages_! Please Shockwave, a-are you seriously going to deny me this?!"

"That," Shockwave finally deattached the leash and threw Blurr onto the ground, "Is not a decision for you to make. In case you've forgotten, you and the rest of your kind are _slaves_. And masters rarely do care about their slaves' wishes."

Blurr pushed himself upwards with his servos and watched as his master closed the door behind him. "But I-"

"No." The Decepticon firmly stated. "We will not discuss this matter any further. And to make sure that you understand your place," he walked over to one of the cabinets, "as well as punishment for embarrassing me in front of Lord Megatron..."

Blurr felt his spark sink.

Shockwave briefly rummaged through one of the drawers and then turned around with a pair of stasis cuffs in hand. "I think we should revert to your _training_."

The minibot trembled and began dragging himself away on the floor. "N-No, master. Please, I-I'm sorry for what I said, I-I promise I'll be a good 'bot a-and-just... just... p-pleasedon'thurtmeIdon'twanttodothatagainpleasedon'tmakemedoitnoIdon'twanit-"

Blurr's begging increased in speed with each step that Shockwave took towards him. The cyclops mech looked at him for a while before he heard a soft hum coming from the collar, and suddenly, a short but intense electric discharge was shot all throughout the minibot's body.

Blurr screamed and convulsed on the floor, feeling his circuits getting fried and his whole body becoming tense. All he could feel was agony for a short while before it was all over, and he slumped pathetically on the floor. A little bit of smoke escaped through his joints from where the electricity hadn't been exactly merciful with his components.

That was what the collar did whenever he overrode it's special programming and his speech went back to being a hundred miles per hour. When he first got it, he spent a great deal of solar-cycles recovering from having his circuits fried over and over, but with time, he'd learnt to keep his speed up with the collar's and to fear the times when his voice went out of control.

And this was one of them. He hadn't experienced this particular type of pain in a while...

"You inflicted this on yourself." Shockwave said in an unusually calm tone. He used Blurr's moment of exhaustion to grab both his servos and place the stasis cuffs over them behind his back, effectively restraining most of his mobility. 

"If you had been a good pet then this wouldn't have happened, but you decided to act out and these are the consequences."

He went back to the cabinet and looked for his collection of false spikes. Shockwave wasn't exactly the 'kinky' type, but he'd found toys useful during Blurr's training and also when he wanted to change things up during interface. But for now, they'd be suitable for punishment too.

He took one of the largest ones, which had various thick ridges over its surface and that never failed to overstimulate Blurr after a few overloads. But he wasn't looking to pleasure him, he would remind him of his place and so only the girth would matter.

Shockwave also grabbed a tube of synthetic lubricant and walked back to the Autobot, kneeling over him. By that time Blurr was already on his five senses as well, squirming lightly and looking at him with terrified optics.

Shockwave traced the tip of a claw along the seams of his interface panel.

"Open."

The Autobot did so without hesitation and exposed his valve to his master. He wasn't looking forward to what was going to happen, but he knew that it would be _way_ worse if he resisted.

Shockwave only eyed the valve for a moment before he squeezed a generous amount of lubricant over his servo and then spread it all over the false spike. He then took more of it in his digits and coated the inside of Blurr's valve with it, as it was clear that he wouldn't produce any lubricant on his own in this state.

Once he was satisfied, he threw the lubricant away and began pressing the tip of the spike against his sensitive folds.

Blurr whimpered and trembled as much as the cuffs allowed him to. "M-Master, please... I-I'm sorry. Please don't do this..."

"You should have thought of your actions sooner if you didn't want this." Shockwave said in an uninterested tone. "Now you _will_ face the consequences of your waywardness."

Without any further warning, he pushed the spike into him in a single, smooth thrust, obviosuly aided by the lubircant he applied before.

Blurr cried out in pain but Shockwave made sure that it didn't cause any injuries. The spike was thick enough for it to be painful without preparation, but he didn't want to horribly mutilate his slave's valve. He was smart enough to take care of his posessions as long as he wanted them to be _functional_."

Blurr's valve clenched down on the large intrusion and it sent a stab of pain through his interface array. His callipers were stretched to their limits, and his inner sensors were practically being crushed between the toy and his own components. The tip of the spike pushed against the entrance of his gestation chamber and right against his ceiling node, which was very uncomfortable now but would probably raise his charge painfully in a while.

Shockwave watched the Autobot whine and squirm in pain and discomfort, but it wasn't enough to teach him some discipline.

"Close your panel."

Blurr whimpered like an injured animal, but after receiving a warning look from his master, he reluctantly complied. He'd have to keep that damned toy inside him until Shockwave said so.

The Decepticon then reached for his neck and placed a little chip on it, right over his collar. It was a charge inhibitor; he knew that the pressure of the toy on Blurr's sensor nodes would eventually become pleasurable, but this particular device would keep his charge from releasing and thus Blurr wouldn't be able to experience an overload.

Shockwave hummed, satisfied with his work and stood up. Blurr kept whining and squirming on his spot, spreading and closing his legs in an attempt to ease the pressure and stretch inside him, but it was in vain. He knew he'd be stuck here for a _long_ time.

He sobbed just at the thought.

"Well, I believe you have _plenty_ of time to think about what you've done." Shockwave commented casually. "I will go and wash myself now."

And with that, he turned around and went into the wash room, not giving a second glance to the squirming, almost agonizing Autobot on his floor.

Blurr was left struggling like an injured animal, with little noises of distress escaping his vocaliser every now and then. He half-regretted having raised his voice at his master now, but a part of him was still angry for not having known about Optimus Prime before.

And yet, tied up and stuffed as he was, he still wondered if Optimus was okay...

* * *

Mega-cycles passed and Shockwave had long ago gone to sleep, but Blurr was still squirming on the floor. He usually recharged with his master on the berth, but seeing that this was punishment, the cruel Decepticon decided that he'd leave him there, with the stasis cuffs and false spike and all.

Blurr whimpered pitifully and wiggled once more in his place. His valve was _burning_ between his legs; although it had already grown used to the girth of the spike, the tly kept pressing insistentlt against his sensor nodes, making an unmistakeable charge start to build.

He'd rubbed his legs together in an attempt to stimulate himself more so he could finally reach an overload and just get it over with, but right when he was close, his charge didn't seem to dissipate but instead it decreased and began building up again. This had only left Blurr frustrated and tired.

He tried to recharge as much as this uncomfortable state allowed him to, which was almost none. Whenever he began dozing, he was pulled back into consciousness by yet another failed attempt to overload, or by the ache in his shoulders and arms due to the stasis cuffs.

Blurr heard his cooling fans kick on for the third time in three mega-cycles, accompanied by his constant (but relatively quiet) panting. He was overheating, and his frame was desperately trying to keep him stable, but it was proving hard to do so and all thanks to the infinite loop of charge assaulting all his pleasure sensors.

He couldn't help but whimper as he felt a few tears escape from the corner of his optics. This was agony, one he'd hoped to never experience again as long as he did what Shockwave wanted, and despite having done a good job as of lately, it all went to the Pit just because of that evening's events.

It was just a small slip, and he didn't even mean to do harm! He just wanted to talk to Optimus Prime, see if he was okay...

But he should've known that Decepticons didn't like acts of sympathy, especially among prisioners. He had been here long enough to know that, so how could he be so foolish?

And... despite this not being the worst punishment Blurr had endured, it was certainly uncomfortable and he just wanted it to be over.

Many mega-cycles passed, and as night was turning into day, Shockwave's alarm finally went off in the early morning.

Blurr was utterly _exhausted_ by then. His energy reservoirs were almost depleted from their constant fueling to his cooling fans and his shoulders were so sore he almost couldn't feel them. His thighs were a gross mess of lubricant and his valve felt raw.

He was also lightheaded as he practically had no sleep last night. But he could only hope that Shockwave had already deemed it enough punishment...

The large Decepticon stirred in his bed and reached a clawed servo to turn off his alarm clock. Blurr heard him groan from his place on the floor, and then fixated his optics on the pair of pedes that appeared beside the berth. He half hoped that Shockwave would turn his attention on him just so he could end his agony.

The cyclops mech stood up from the berth and immedately went into the wash room, not even casting a single glance to the weeping Autobot on the floor.

Blurr mewled loudly, looking with desperate optics at the larger mech as he tried to get his attention, but Shockwave seemed unfazed. He simply walked into the wash room and closed the door behind him.

Blurr began sobbing and wiggled even more desperately, or as much as the stasis cuffs allowed him to.

He couldn't take this anymore. He was at his limit.

His spark sunk painfully at the sudden realization of how _weak_ he'd become, not even standing a full dark-cycle of being cuffed on the floor. Back then when he was an Elite Guard, he was able to endure almost all kind of torture, and better yet find a quick way to escape his captors.

But now, he was this pathetic being that bowed his helm before a Decepticon. Instead of trying to escape, he was reduced to a crying, whimpering mess that couldn't even get out of a pair of stasis cuffs.

He was a failure. No wonder he'd lost the war against the Decepticons.

Blurr curled a bit on himself. Maybe this was just were he belonged. Under Decepticons' claws, only good for looking pretty and sucking spike whenever he was ordered to. Maybe he wasn't cut to be a soldier, and he was just made to be stomped by other 'bots.

Yes, he deserved this. He had failed to protect his people, to protect the Allspark fragments, to protect his _friends_. Now who knows what kind of terrible fates they ended up with and it was all his fault. If only he had been stronger, _faster_ , maybe none of this mess would've happened.

"I'm so useless," Blurr murmured to himself. "I-I can't even be a good pet. How did I expect to be a good soldier...?"

Just then Shockwave finally came out of the other room. He cast his optics upon his pet and approached him, gently rolling him onto his back.

Fat tears were already rolling down Blurr's face when he turned to look at his master. They were partially from the ache in his joints, which only worsened now that his whole body was applying pressure on them, but it was also for his newly found self-hatred.

But Shockwave didn't need to know that.

"So tell me, my little pet," Shockwave spoke as he watched the Autobot with interest, "did you learn your lesson?"

"Y-Yes," Blurr hiccuped, wriggling in place. "P-Please master, have m-mercy..."

Shockwave hummed. "Will you repeat that unruly behaviour in the future?"

"N-No..."

"Do you promise to be a good pet?"

"Y-Yes!" Blurr cried out. Primus, he just wanted to end this. "I'll be a good pet, a-and I'll obey you and I-I won't get close t-to Optimus P-Prime or anyone again!"

The Decepticon looked at the Autobot with interest for another brief moment. Blurr just kept sobbing and looking up at him with pleading optics, hoping he'd believe him.

"Good."

Shockwave reached for the inhibitor chip on Blurr's neck and plucked it off. Immediately, Blurr screamed as a violent overload shook his body, feeling his valve clamp impossibly hard down onto the spike and his whole frame seized up as pure-white pleasure assaulted his sensor net.

All the charge that had been building up during the night was released all at once, and the strength of it was enough to knock the Autobot out once it was all over.

Blurr slumped on the floor, unconscious. Shockwave hummed with interest and tilted his helm a little to the side. Perhaps he had gone a bit too far with the inhibitor chip...?

Ah, but Blurr was a strong, healthy 'bot. An overload of that size wouldn't be enough to damage his circuits and he'd only be out for a while.

He then reached for the stasis cuffs and undid them. A rather disturbing screech came from the Autobot's joints as he pulled his arms to his front, and he made a mental note to lubricate them with oil sometime later.

Finally, he spread his legs and looked at the mess of lubricant between his thighs. He would have to clean them later, but for now, he'd let him rest. No doubt he was exhausted from being up all night with a spike and and inhibitor chip on him.

But the punishment had been a success, and that was what mattered the most. He now would go back to being a good, obedient pet.

Shockwave dipped the tip of a claw into the seam of his interface panel and pushed it open. Carefully, he pulled the spike out with a lewd squelch, and even more lubricant dribbled on the way out. His valve was gaping, and the sight made his spike twitch behind its housing, but this was not the time to interface.

He picked the unconscious minibot off the floor and gently placed him on the berth, pulling the covers over him. He then went into the wash room and cleaned the false spike, then fetching a couple energon cubes and leaving them on the nightstand at Blurr's side.

Shockwave gently patted Blurr's helm one last time before turning around and exiting the room. He had plenty of work to do before he could come back to play with his pet in the evening once again.

And hopefully he wouldn't have to punish him again.

* * *

As he walked towards his office, Shockwave couldn't help but wonder if he had exceeded the punishment on his little 'bot.

Well, Blurr had been a hard 'bot to tame, and he was sure that he had done even worse things to him back when he was still in training...

But he had been disrespectful towards Megatron and such behaviour had to be disciplined. Just because Blurr belonged to him didn't mean that he didn't have _other_ important authorities to respect.

Slave or not, he was now a part of the Decepticon Empire, and as such, had to serve and respect his new leader, Megatron.

"..."

Shockwave cocked his helm a little to the side as he thought about the warlord. Lord Megatron had a pet, too; and a rather unruly one at that, if he judged by the way he spoke to him last night. If it had been his slave, he would have disciplined him immediately, but it seemed that his Lord liked his playthings with a little... spirit.

Lord Megatron almost never talked about his Prime, but when he did, it was always good things and words about 'how feisty he was', or that he was 'a very entertaining berth partner'.

Well, a stubborn mech wasn't exactly his cup of tea when it came to berth partners, as it must be tedious and tiring to have to coax them into submission every time he wanted to interface. But if that made his Lord happy, then he wouldn't complain.

But now, Shockwave idly wondered if the Prime had been just as surprised to see Blurr as his little 'bot had been. For what he'd seen, the mech had been in much more control; he'd expected him to launch himself into his Autobot and immediately check him over for injuries or any other damage before any of their masters could move a servo.

But instead, he'd just... looked at him. He didn't even say his name, or speak to him at all; he simply had watched from Megatron's lap and hadn't even tried to reach out for him when Blurr had gotten close.

Megatron must have him well trained then.

But... his little Blurr hadn't been trained, he realized...

In honesty, Shockwave hadn't expected for Blurr to meet with other pets, so he'd never taught him how to behave when other slaves were around. Pit, he hadn't even mentioned that there were other Autobots being owned on the same building in the first place.

"Perhaps it was my fault that Blurr behaved like that," He mused to himself.

His little Autobot just couldn't have known how to react when he had never taught him. He probably didn't deserve that punishment, Shockwave realized...

But he couldn't revert what was already done. Either way, he would make sure to make it up to Blurr when he got off his shift tonight.


	4. Compensation

It was around midday, and Shockwave was going about his business in one of the many control rooms in Fortress Maximus. Now that the war had ended and they came victorious, there was not much left of the work he'd been used to while he was a double agent. But still, there was a lot of work to do left before Cybertron was restored and perhaps they could go into a second Golden Age.

Typing away on his computer, he registered the sound of someome coming into the room but he paid no mind. His optics didn't leave the screen even when he heard pedesteps approaching, but that was until he heard an unmistakeable voice greeting him that he turned his attention.

"Shockwave. We meet again."

The cyclops mech blinked in surprise and turned around to confirm what his audio receptors had just heard. And indeed, there was Megatron, standing before one of the control pads.

"Good afternoon, Lord Megatron" he immediately greeted back, bowing respectfully. "I must say I am slightly surprised to find you here; I was under the impression that you had a meeting to attend in one of the outer colonies?"

"It has been rescheduled" Megatron plainly answered. "I am looking for some reports that Soundwave turned in last deca-cycle."

Shockwave nodded in understanding. He was... nervous, honestly; of course he hadn't forgotten about the scene that Blurr made last night at his Lord's place, and he wondered if Megatron was mad or offended by it.

He just had to apologize.

"Your excellence... may I speak to you about an... extracurricular matter?"

"What is it?" Megatron asked without looking up.

"I," Shockwave stood up from his seat and brought a servo to his spark. "I want to apologize for my pet's _terrible_ behaviour last dark-cycle. I must recognize that I hadn't trained him properly, so his outburst was mainly my fault. I did not mean to offend you, my Lord, and please know that I am deeply sorry."

He ended with a small bow.

Megatron looked at him for a moment.

"Forget about it, soldier." He merely answered and went back to the control pad. "There are more important matters to attend right now."

Shockwave quickly stood up, looking at his Lord in surprise. Did that... did that mean that he had accepted his apology? Or... did he simply not want to talk about the matter?

Pit, he was even _more_ embarrassed than before.

"O-Of course, my liege."

And without a further word, both Decepticons went back to their work. Shockwave's antennas twitched from time to time, and in times like this he was thankful for not having a proper face. He was sure that he'd be terribly flustered by now.

A long, uncomfortable (for Shockwave, at least) silence stretched out between the two mechs in the room before Megatron spoke up again.

"I wanted to ask, Shockwave," he started, "did your little Autobot recharge well last solar-cycle?"

The purple mech looked over his shoulder with a slightly confused expression.

"Well, 'comfortable' certainly isn't the word I would use to describe his rest."

He tilted his helm a little to the side. "Why are you asking, my Lord?"

"Oh, I just wanted to know." Megatron spoke without taking his optics off of his work. "My poor pet didn't have a restful sleep either, I must say. He was very worried and wouldn't stop asking about that blue minibot of yours."

Shockwave perked up at that.

_Ah, so I was right._

"I believe we shouldn't be too surprised about that, Lord Megatron." He started, "We have been keeping our slaves in the dark for too long; it is only expected of them to ache for some company of their own kind eventually."

Megatron just hummed in acknowledgment.

Shockwave's optic quickly drifted to Megatron's face and back to his computer. He had something to ask... but he was unsure of whether he might be stepping over some unseen boundaries.

"I must say, my Lord, that I was very impressed by your Autobot's restrain last dark-cycle when he saw Blurr." He commented carefully, "I understand that the Prime can be rather... _selfless,_ so I expected him to react in a much more _volatile_ manner."

Then, he tilted his helm curiously to the side. "But he didn't. Instead, he remained calm and stood his place. I can only guess that you have him well trained?"

Megatron's engine made an audible purr and he smiled. "My Autobot is a feisty little thing, but I have spent a good deal of time warping him to my own liking. And now," he turned to face his soldier and stood up proudly, "I have him just where I want."

He lifted his helm up and silently showed off the small bite and claw marks on his neck and chest. They were definitely recent.

Shockwave blinked at them. Ah yes, he knew that Megatron liked to show off the small wounds that his little Autobot (rarely) managed to inflict on him. He was rather proud of them, almost as if he was telling the world that he managed to tame a beast, but also to show his prowess in the berth.

But the fact that he liked a _submissive_ pet didn't meant that he enjoyed a _broken_ one. Even though he very much enjoyed dominating the Prime, he still wanted him to fight back and claw and snarl at him whenever possible, just to keep things interesting and exciting.

That fire in him was just one of the many reasons why Megatron had wanted to keep the little Prime all to himself.

"Impressive, my Lord" Shockwave nodded. "A mech like him is not easy to tame."

Megatron purred again. "He's still a challenge that I very much enjoy facing. And you know what I mean with that..."

Both mechs chuckled at the joke before resuming their previous tasks. Some chit-chat was fine, but they still had work to be done.

Shockwave sighed softly, almost in melancholy. He remembered that Blurr had once been a feisty, exciting little mech just like that Prime, but now, even though he was happy with his training, it seemed as if the minibot was just... someone else.

He wasn't quite broken, but he was way more docile than he had expected him to be. While he was working as a double-agent before their victory, Blurr had always been a very energetic mech that was very hard to catch- both literally and figuratively. There had always been a glow about him that had kept his attention for many stellar-cycles...

But now that he had it in his servos, he wasn't entirely sure whether that was what he really wanted. Sure, he enjoyed interfacing with Blurr very much, and he found satisfactiom in watching him obediently follow his every command, but... he felt as if he was slowly becoming a drone. Like a shadow of what he had once been.

And he just couldn't stand that.

Shockwave's spark squeezed with what he _almost_ registered as regret when the memories of last night's punishment played on his processor. Yes, maybe he had exceeded himself, but there had been a lesson to be learnt. And he was sure that Blurr had learnt it _very_ well.

But punishment probably wasn't the best resource anymore to teach his Autobot new tricks. No, if he kept making him suffer -despite finding it very enjoyable-, the 'bot would end up being a broken doll that would mindlessly spread his legs when told. There would be no life in him, no _passion_ , despite his spark still functioning.

No, he didn't want that. But then, there _must_ be something else that could keep his Autobot motivated yet docile...

...and he suspected that the answer was right inside Megatron's quarters.

"My Lord," Shockwave spoke once again, "haven't you thought that perhaps allowing our Autobot slaves some physical and emotional contact with their own kind would be beneficial for their mental health?"

Megatron slowly turned to look at him with dark optics. "Since when do the masters care about their slave's wishes, Shockwave?"

The cyclops mech quickly shook his helm. "That is not what I'm implying at all, my Lord. But please, think about it," he paused a moment to bring up a series of documents on his computer.

"Social connections play a very important role in a bot's quality of life," he spoke as he typed, "A lack of this connections can lead to negative effects in their emotional and mental health such as isolation, decreased self-esteem, and even a _shorter life span_."

He moved his chair aside to let his Lord see just what he has talking about. Megatron narrowed his optics and walked closer, leaning down to quickly read at the different articles and reports Shockwave had brought up for him.

"Where are you going with this?" He growled, sounding annoyed.

"What I am trying to say is," Shockwave spoke, "that keeping our slaves secluded for a very long time can possibly affect their performance as... well, slaves. This means that their capabilty to serve -in all the definitions of the word- will be decreased significantly, which may lead to unsatisfaction, stress, and sexual frustration for our part."

His red optic burned brightly, "And what is a slave for if not to _serve_?"

Megatron straightened up, staring at the computer but not saying anything. He seemed to be unconvinced.

"Or shall I remind you of your time spent at the Sumdac Tower, my liege...?"

That hit somewhere _very_ close to Megatron's spark.

He'd spent fifty stellar-cycles trapped inside that cursed laboratory, along with that... _disgusting_ organic in what had to be one of the most terrible tortures he had endured in his life.

Well, he certainly had survived worse, but spending half a century as a prisoner, with absolutely _no_ contact with anyone else of his species and not even a proper body to live in... It had almost driven him mad.

However, he couldn't exactly compare his situation to that of the Autobots'. He felt no sympathy for them; in his optics, they were mere trophies that he had rightfully claimed through combat for their home planet. They were the spoils of the war, and nothing else.

Oh, but he very well knew what could happen to a 'bot that was broken. They only became living carcasses, very akin to drones, void of any emotions or reactions that would simply obey their master's orders out of habit.

That was certainly not his taste. It might be other bots', but not his.

And now he could see Shockwave's point.

"What do you have in mind, then?"

* * *

Blurr woke up with a groan. Pit, his whole frame _hurt_ , he felt as if he'd been run over by a semitruck.

His helm was pounding with a headache and his joints made a horrible screeching sound as he slowly sat up on the berth. The inside of his thighs was sticky and there was a dull ache throbbing from somewhere inside his interface array.

Primus, everything felt so stiff and heavy. It was like he was made out of lead. He onlined his optics and immediately hissed as bold rays of light painfully hit him right on the face.

He groaned again and brought his servos to cover up his face. He felt like the Pit.

"P-Primus... what?"

Rubbing his face some more, his optics finally got used to the light and he finally woke up properly. But... everything was kind of blurry...

There were soft sheets covering him, so he had definitely recharged on the berth. But how...? The last thing he remembered was laying on the floor and...

_"N-No, master- please, I-I'm sorry for what I said, I-I promise I'll be a good 'bot a-and-just-"_

His spark wrenched inside his chest.

_"You should have thought of your actions sooner if you didn't want this."_

Pain, pleasure, heat, cold- everything at once overwhelming his body and his senses. A terrible night spent alone on the floor...

Everything was clear now.

Blurr sighed heavily as he recalled last night's events. It was... humilliating to remeber it. Primus, he could only imagine how helpless, useless and _pathetic_ he must have looked while being there, thrown on the floor.

Slumping back on the berth, he brought an arm to cover his optics as his throat burned with a repressed sob. Pit, he had even overloaded from that damn thing that Shockwave had shoved into him. He was so fragging _disgusting_.

He shifted his legs and immediately could feel the mess of half-dried fluids between his thighs, and it only fuelled his slef-loathing. Maybe Shockwave was right; he _was_ a filthy slut, enjoying all the bad things those Decepticons did to him.

He was no better than a buymech. But wait, they at least got paid for spreading their legs, but Blurr didn't. He only did it to 'please' his master so that he could guarantee to be fed and possibly recharge on a berth. He was like an animal at those entertaining establishments humans frequented...

A 'circus'?

Yes, he was a circus animal. Sitting, lying down and rolling on the floor when told just to be fed and protected. He was just as _pathetic_ and _miserable_.

"You can't do anything right," Blurr mused to himself as he rolled over and pressed his face to the pillow. "You just do all the bad things and get p-punished for them, a-and then come b-back crying because i-it hurt."

He let out a sob. "Like I d-didn't deserve it."

He felt like he was just too dumb to take the right decisions. Obey his master? Then he was just a Primus-damned pet, with no value as a mech and simply made to please others. Oh, but then he refused to comply? Then he'd get punished and he'd feel like an idiot for choosing pain instead of lying down and taking it like any other 'bot with enough sense of survival would.

Blurr moved onto his side and covered his face with his servos. "I'm a fragging _mess_ ," He murmured, "w-why can't I just-"

His rant was suddenly interrupted by the sound of the door of the hab suite unlocking. In a heap of panic, the minibot scrambled to sit upright on the berth and stare at the small hallway that lead to the door, trembling.

_Is he here already? What time is it?!_

Checking his internal chronometer Blurr felt his spark sink when he found that it was almost evening. So the rays of light that came from the window were from the _sunset_ , not the _sunrise_... 

Looking around in panic, he noticed that the room was a mess. The berth was obviously undone, there were empty energon cubes sitting on the sink, and he could even catch a glimpse of the dried remnants of his own lubricant staining the floor.

He had slept in and didn't get any of the chores done.

_Frag. He's going to kill me_.

But before he could even throw the berth sheets off of himself, Shockwave appeared through the door. Blurr felt himself become smaller as the lumbering figure of the Decepticon looked at him, with an unreadable expression on his optic.

"There you are, little one." Shockwave said in an unusually calm voice. "Did you recharge well?"

Blurr swallowed dryly. He didn't really know how to answer to that, for it could be a sarcastic question and in reality he was about te receive a terrible beating.

"F-Forgive me, master," He trembled as he watched his master leave some things on his desk, "I swear I-I didn't do it on purpose. I'll get back t-to work immediately."

But Shockwave, far from looking or sounding angry, merely made a confused sound. "What are you apologizing for, little one? You have not done anything wrong."

Blurr blinked at that. "I... haven't?"

"Of course not," the cyclops said as he calmly approached the berth, "I fully intended for you to spend the solar-cycle recharging. After all, I can't say I was exactly... merciful, with you last night."

A servo reached for him and Blurr immediately cringed, expecting a punch. But his face was only met with the gentle touch of what anyone would describe as a caress.

The minibot fearfully turned to look at his master, and was surprised to see something close to warmth in his single red optic.

"I am sorry, little one" Shockwave said as he gently patted the side of Blurr's helm. "I shouldn't have punished you the way I did."

Okay, now Blurr was _completely_ confused. 

"Master, what... are you talking about?"

"That incident with Lord Megatron's pet," the large mech sat down on the edge of the berth, "it wasn't your fault. I never taught you how to behave when other pets were around, so there was no way for you to know how to react in that moment. It is only natural that you followed your instincts."

Blurr simply stared dumbfounded as his master took his little servos into his massive claws.

"And for that, I hurt you unnecessarily. So please, know that I regret my actions and rest assured that they won't be repeated in the future."

In that moment, for the first time since this whole conversation started, Blurr felt something twist in his spark. But it was not happiness nor relief...

...it was _anger_.

So Shockwave thought that he could simply fix everything he did to him with a mere apology?! Did he think that with a handful of pretty words he could undo all the pain -physical and emotional- that he had to endure the whole dark-cycle? Was that it?!

Oh no, Blurr was _far_ from wanting to accept that apology; Shockwave could very gladly take it and shove it up his purple aft, because there was _no way_ Blurr would actually let it slip so easily and-

"I... accept your apology." He murmured in the end. "I trust that we both will learn from our mistakes... in the future."

Who was he kidding. Mechs like him had no room for pride, nor anger. Had he raised his voice to Shockwave, he would've ended up miles worse than how he was right now after that punishment.

There was no way out of here; either he played the song just as Shockwave wanted or he would bring all Hell upon himself.

That's just how his life was.

"Yes.... we will." Shockwave brought the minibot close for a hug. Blurr felt no warmth in that embrace. 

"Well," the purple mech separated them after a small while, "how about we have a warm bath together? You must be feeling sore, don't you?"

* * *

Blurr felt rather awkward while sitting in Shockwave's lap inside of the large pool. The large mech was grooming him with earnest, running a soft wascloth all over his body and into his seams, looking for even the smallest spot of dirt he could find just so he could wipe it away.

It almost felt as if he was enjoying this. If someone saw them, they'd probably say that he looked like he was playing with a doll, Blurr being as tiny as he was compared to the massive size of Shockwave. But he guessed that this was one of the few perks that came with being locked inside a hab-suite; no one could make embarrassing comments about him in moments like this.

The warm solvents smelled nice and they made a good job of soothing his aching joints. They still screeched, but Shockwave had promised to oil them once he was clean.

Not that he was too eager to do that, though.

The liquid around them sloshed as the Decepticon gently but firmly ran the washcloth over his torso. He cleaned his chest, then moved down to his belly, then to his hips until he finally reached the inside of his thighs.

Blurr was embarrassed by the sticky stains of lubricant still clinging to his plating, but Shockwave paid no mind. He simply scrubbed them away without making a single comment.

But then, he moved to his interface panel.

"Open."

Blurr whined pitifully and pushed at Shockwave's arms. He still hurt, he didn't want to do it, he would most likely break if he did it, and that was going to hurt even more...

"Calm yourself," the larger mech replied, "I do not intend to interface with you today. I know that you require time to recover."

The minibot was relieved at that. His poor valve clenched at the thought of having a large spike inside it _again_ , and that motion was enough to trigger the command to open his panel.

He let out a small startled yelp as the warm solvents suddenly hit his sore components, but the sensation quickly melted to one of relief as they seemed to soothe most of his aches. 

A pleasured moan escaped his vocalizer before he could stop it. Shockwave laughed.

"See? There is nothing to fear."

Blurr mentally scoffed. _Yeah, right._

While he let Blurr's valve soak, Shockwave focused his attention on running the washcloth over the minibot's arms for a second time.

"Blurr," he started, "how would you feel if you had the possibility to see your former comrades again?"

Blurr raised an optic ridge. Was that a trick question?

"What do you mean?"

"As you heard." Shockwave moved to the other arm. "Imagine if you could see and interact with them for a limited amount of time, but during which you would be free to enjoy their company as much as you desired."

The minibot thought for a moment.

"I would like that." He replied in the end. "But I don't suppose you're being serious."

"Well," The cyclops mech chuckled, "I talked to Lord Megatron on the matter today and he has agreed that spending some time with your own mechs every once in a while may be beneficial for your performance as a slave."

Blurr frowned. "And that means...?"

"That means that you will be allowed to see your little friends again."

Blurr's optics widened and his spark fluttered in his chest. Was he hearing well? Was he _really_ going to see other Autobots again? 

"W-Wait, really?"

"Yes," Shockwave nodded. "Next deca-cycle Lord Megatron will be waiting for us in his personal quarters for another meeting, but this time you will be able to talk with that Prime you're so _desperately_ interested in.

Blurr smiled. Frag, _finally_ something good came from all the bad things he'd been living until now. It wasn't probably the best news he'd ever received, but he was more than excited to talk with another Autobot after so much time. And especially with Optimus Prime.

"But I expect you to follow my strict rules this time." Shockwave warned.

Blurr simply nodded. He was just too happy to care about any other thing Shockwave said.

And somewhere deep in his spark, he had a feeling that these meetings were only the start of something entirely new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> -Rolling_girl27


	5. Warm Greetings

Just as Shockwave had said, a deca-cycle later Blurr found himself standing on the very same elevator that had been the beginning of his hopes and nightmares. Shockwave was at his side, as always, holding the leash he despised so much.

However, Blurr was too busy trying to deal with his current emotions to worry about such details. A part of him was extremely happy and excited to finally be meeting with another Autobot- and none other than Optimus Prime, at that!

But, another part of him kept _screaming_ that it could be a trap and that he had to run. Run as far and as fast as possible away from that place and never look back.

Of course it was pretty obvious that he wouldn't be able to do that, lest he wanted to offer himself and jump right into Shockwave's violent claws, but it at least made him understand that he needed to be careful. For all he could expect, Shockwave and Megatron might have set up that 'meeting' only to get something from their Autobots in return.

Perhaps they were going to force him and Optimus to interface just for their own entertainment. He couldn't be sure, but Decepticons were such sick fraggers that he wouldn't be surprised if that was their goal.

But pushing all his good and bad thoughts aside, he was nervous. Probably even more than how he'd been the last time he'd stood on this same spot. There were just too many possibilities of what might happen in that room, but his processor was far too scared to imagine all of them in detail.

"Remember what I told you," Shockwave rumbled out of the blue, looking intently at the little mech. "No touching in any lewd fashion, don't move from your assigned spot and don't speak to Lord Megatron unless you are spoken to first. Understood?"

Blurr nodded.

"Good." He straightened himself. "Also, don't touch anything in the room."

Finally, the 'ping' of the elevator resonated in the small cabin and the doors slid open, revealing the same dreaded corridor that had greeted them the very first time they came to this floor of the Fortress.

The walk to the door almost felt endless. The dark walls and the tall ceiling were tall and intimidating, and Blurr's spark seemed to beat faster inside his chest with every step closer he took towards the door at the end of the room.

As usual, Shockwave presented both of them and the door slid open. Blurr knew to wait for his master to be inside before following suit.

The door locked behind them with a soft hiss and the pair finally found themselves inside Megatron's quarters. Again.

Nothing had changed since the last time they came to visit; the decorations were in their exact same places and the room's lights were dim. The only difference was that Megatron was already waiting for them, sitting on a large plush chair and swirling an energon cube in his hand.

"Good evening, Shockwave." The dark warlord purred. "I am glad to see that you and your little pet managed to make it on time."

"Thank you for your invitation, my Lord." Shockwave bowed and Blurr mirrored him. "It is an honour to accompany you in this evening."

"Oh, it is my pleasure, Shockwave." Megatron said as he wore a sinister smirk. 

"And I am glad that _Blurr_ ," the way his name rolled on that glossa sent shivers up said minibot's spine, "found the idea of this little meeting to his liking."

"Oh, he is very eager, my liege." Shockwave said as he stood up. "He hasn't stopped asking about your pet during this last deca-cycle."

Blurr blushed at that, because it was true. He'd wanted to know every single detail of what was Optimus doing with Megatron, but that was something neither of them had way of knowing. Or better said, it wasn't their business.

However, Megatron merely chuckled at his reaction. "My little Prime has been rather... _impatient_ to meet you too, Blurr. I rearranged most of my schedule to make some time for this meeting of yours, you know; if only to get my poor pet to rest properly for once."

Shockwave tugged at Blurr's leash, clearly expecting him to say something. But he didn't know how to react to _that_.

"T-Thank you, Lord Megatron, you a-are very generous."

Megatron didn't reply this time. Instead, his engine purred audibly and his optics looked at Blurr's small body up and down, almost hungrily. Suddenly Blurr felt like a piece of meat dangling between two ferocious beasts, ready to tear at him at any moment.

He could only expect the worse now.

"Well, let's not keep him waiting, shall we?"

The large mech stood up from his seat, easily towering over the small minibot. He then motioned with his arm to follow him, and Blurr looked up at his master hesitatingly.

However, there was no fear in Shockwave's optic as he undid the leash and gently urged the minibot to follow. Blurr trembled slightly, but he forced himself to walk nonetheless. 

Megatron silently led him to the back of his hab suite, stopping before a glass door that lead to a large balcony. The door slid open on the warlord's command, letting a soft, chilly breeze inside the room. But there was no one on the other side.

"Make yourself comfortable." It was the last thing Megatron said before turning around and leaving Blurr there, at the door.

He waited until Megatron was gone and then, albeit hesitatingly, the small Autobot stepped outside and into the balcony, jumping a little when the door closed again behind him.

His fate was sealed.

Under closer observation, he found that the balcony was rather big and nicely decorated. He had a magnificent view of the city of Iacon and various pots with interesting-looking organic plants were set strategically on the corners. A string of small, yellow lights hung from the ceiling, reminding Blurr of those glowing insects he'd seen back on Earth. 

At the center of the room were a pair of plush cushions and a plate full of energon goodies. Blurr's tank rumbled at the sight; he'd been unable to refuel properly as his nervousness had him feeling nauseous.

Had Megatron set this up for them?

He walked a bit closer to examine the delicious looking food. He hadn't seen such fancy energon goodies in a good while; at least not since the war ended and Decepticons closed many Autobot businesses, including the shop that manufactured this particular brand.

His tank growled again. Primus, he was _hungry_ , and the way they glowed looked so sweet and enticing...

Blurr slowly reached his hand out towards the plate. Shockwave had told him not to touch anything, but he was back inside the room and he probably couldn't see him.

"Just one... it won't hurt anyone."

"Blurr."

A sudden voice made his spark almost jump out of its casing. He quickly pulled his servo back and turned around, flinching, ready to receive a hit from an angry Megatron or a disappointed Shockwave.

However, what he saw made his sparkbeat stop altogether.

There, right in front of him, stood Optimus Prime, former leader of the Autobots on Earth and once recalled as protector of the Allspark by the Council.

Both of them were too shocked to say anything. A mixture of emotions lingered heavily in the air; joy, sadness, fear, melancholy. It was as if both mechs could perfectly read each other's minds just by looking into their optics.

Blurr stood up from where he was kneeling on the floor without taking his optics off the Prime. Primus, he was really _there_ , it was not some kind of dream or hallucination fabricated by his broken mind. The 'bot was right here with him.

He only managed to open his intake before the Prime lunged himself forward and wrapped Blurr into a tight, tight hug, almost crushing him in his larger arms.

"You're alive," the Prime breathed, "Thank Primus, you're _alive_."

Those words alone suddenly overflowed the glass Blurr didn't know was already filling inside him. With another Autobot so close to him, holding him and deeply sharing his thoughts and emotions, Blurr fell apart.

His chest began hiccuping with drowned sobs as fat tears welled and fell from the corners of his optics. His arms wrapped themselves tightly around the other's body, desperately, as if fearing that the Prime would become immaterial the moment he let go of him.

Blurr's spark clenched hard inside his chest. Everything became too much too quickly; his processor raced with the dark memories of his time spent with Shockwave and all the pain and humilliation that they brought to him, but at the same time he was happy to finally be reunited with one of his lost comrades, and there was so much more going on inside him but he didn't know why he got so damn _emotional_ with just a simple hug...

...but deep down he knew that it was because he was receiving the comfort that he'd been aching for all along. He'd been so lonely for a very long time, struggling on his own to get to live for another day...

But now there was someone he could share his sorrow with. Someone that wouldn't use him and would simply ucnderstand him and listen to him in every way.

He was crying because he wouldn't be alone anymore.

Optimus was a bit surprised when Blurr started sobbing, but at the same time, he wasn't. He could only imagine the places where he had been and what had been done to him. If he was just anything like himself, they'd probably been living in the same hell, where no one around to hold on to.

But that was over now, for both of them.

"There, there. Don't worry Blurr, I'm here now."

* * *

"I can't belive it's really you," Blurr said in a slightly trembling voice. 

It had taken him a little while to calm down, but Optimus was there to hold him through it all. He kept him close while he let Blurr sob and cry, gently stroking his back until the sobs subsided. Until then, they sat down on the cushions to finally have a much needed spark felt conversation.

"Everything just happened so fast when they took me away, I-I didn't know if I was going to see any of you again. And this last time I was very surprised to see you, but..." Blurr scratched the back of his neck, "well, it didn't end well."

"Yes, I noticed." Optimus nodded. He was both surprised and confused at how slowly the minibot was talking, but he decided not to bring that up now. "Things have been rough lately. It's hard for me to see so many Autobots suffering at the hands of our enemies."

He then smiled at his companion.

"I was very surprised to see you last time, too. I couldn't even imagine what might have happened to you and the rest of us. But I am glad you are here now."

Both mechs smiled at each other, and then a heavy silence fell between them. There was so much for them to catch up on, and yet, there was nothing to talk about at the same time. At least nothing new that they wouldn't expect for the Decepticons to have done to any of them already.

Optimus wanted to know everything about Blurr; how he'd been living, whether he was hurt, and what could he do to help him in their current situation. But he was hesitant to do so; the minibot had just broken down right in his arms, and he didn't want to reopen old wounds.

"Blurr..." he started, "the last time we saw each other, when Shockwave got angry at you..."

He trailed off a bit, looking through the glass door to make sure none of their masters were watching them,

"Did he... did he hurt you?"

Blurr's optics widened for a bit before he pursed his lips together and turned his helm away in shame.

"He's... certainly done worse. But I'm fine now, so it doesn't matter."

He smiled at the Prime, but this one was clearly unconvinced by his answer.

"What has he done to you, Blurr?" He asked in a small voice.

The minibot turned to look at the Prime and was pained by the sad, concerned look in his optics.

It was painful to recall everything Shockwave had done to him. Every word he said, and every part of his body he touched sent a cold rush of fear all throughout his systems. The memories even tormented him in his recharge, sometimes.

But... perhaps if he talked about them they wouldn't bother him as much...?

"Many bad things, Optimus." Blurr murmured after a short while of silence. "He's raped and beaten me, then acted as if nothing had happened. And he... expects me to be okay with it, to be happy with _him_ , and it feels like I'm slowly starting to break."

He hugged himself protectively. "Interfacing hurts. And yet, my body _always_ finds a way to overload from it despite eveything... it's like it's betraying me. Betraying what I _am_."

_Or was._

He brought a servo to his collar. "He gave me this so I wouldn't talk too fast. If I go back to my root coding and override its programming, it electrocutes me."

Optimus gaped slightly at that. He was _shocked;_ truly, Shockwave was determined to shape Blurr into _exactly_ what he wanted, with no regards to his safety or well-being.

It made him sick to the core.

"He's... He's trained me to be his _pet_ ," Blurr trembled, "and honestly, sometimes I feel like that's the only thing I am, even though I fight really hard not to."

It looked like the mech was on the verge of tears again, and Optimus was at loss of words this time.

What, should he say "I'm sorry" in a vain attempt at empathy? That was not going to erase all the abuse Blurr had been living with the Decepticon spymaster. Then tell him to hang on and that things would get better? Filthy _lies_ ; there was no guarantee of what could and would happen to them in the future, and Optimus was _not_ going to encourage him to just lower his helm and give in.

They had no power here, no way of ending each other's suffering. The best they could do was to just be there for each other, but how long would they be able to do that before their ways were forced to be separated again?

"You are not alone," In the end, Optimus said.

Blurr lifted his gaze to meet the Prime's, and watched as he quietly gestured to his own collar. Compared to his, it didn't look as threatening; it was probably just some ridiculous decoration Megatron had put on him just for the sake of it.

It was teal in color and had white frills sewn around the edge. A tiny Decepticon insignia hung from a golden ring, with Megatron's name carved into it. It was quite soft, but nonetheless humilliating to wear.

"Has Megatron hurt you, too?" Blurr asked, wiping away the tiny tears that had formed in his optics.

"Well..." Optimus started, a bit embarrassed, "he sometimes, uh, takes me to his berth. But it's nothing I can't stand, and he sometimes does me favors in exchange of it, so I guess it's not all bad."

Of course it all hurt, but Blurr didn't need to know that. He already had more than enough problems to be concerned for another 'bot.

Blurr perked up at Optimus' words. He'd never really thought of exchanging his body for something else- except for mercy, when Shockwave punished him-, and his curiosity for it was strong.

However, he was unsure of how would the Prime feel about him asking...

"W-What... kind of favors?" Blurr mumbled hesitatingly.

Optimus sighed. "Most of the time I ask him to feed the prisoners kept in the cells, or to reconsider someone's execution, or to shorten the workday for the 'bots in the mines and construction sites; but it depends on the situation and the things he tells me about the outside world."

Blurr felt both surprised and guilty by his response. Optimus, even in his sorry state as a slave, was still going out of his way to help others. He was truly an Autobot to be admired.

But him? He simply spread his legs for a Decepticon in order to keep himself _alive_. There was no other gain from it; no good to be done to others or harm to those who hurt him in the first place.

Primus, he really was a piece of garbage. So selfish and mean, so _inconsiderate_ , putting his own survival first before he could even think of someone else's.

_I definitely deserve all of this._

"Well, at least you get something good out of it," Blurr found himself voicing outloud. "I'm too _useless_ to do anything. Too _weak_ ; I-I can't even help myself."

He pursed his lips and turned his helm away, already feeling a deep sorrow in his spark for his next thought.

"I kinda wish I had o-offlined on the battlefield. At least that way I-I would've g-gone with a fight."

"Don't say that," Optimus immediately said, placing a reassuring servo on his back. "We all do what we can, Blurr. It's not like we have much of an option. Our priority is to _stay alive_ ; and if that's all you can do right now, then it's more than enough."

He paused for a moment and said, "We should be grateful that we're still here. Other 'bots didn't have such luck."

"But is it luck when we're forced to be the pets of some Decepticon monsters?"

Optimus looked at Blurr with surprise. The minibot turned to look at him as well, and all he could see in him were a pair of sad, sad optics.

The Prime was speechless for a moment. Because he... he had a point, as much as he would hate to admit.

In the end, he sighed heavily, pulling away his servo from Blurr's back. "I guess it's not."

A cold, heavy silence fell between both mechs. There was nothing but the sound of the wind for a while, gently shifting the organic plants from side to side on their places and running over the Autobots' frames like a ghostly caress.

"But either way," Optimus started again, shifting a little closer to his companion, "you are still here, Blurr. _We_ are still here; we've gone through the unimaginable and lived to tell it. There's still hope for us, we just gotta... hang on. Just for another day."

Blurr shivered and hugged his knees to his chest. "I don't know, Optimus. It feels like every new day is just harder than the other. I... I-I can barely cope with the things that I used to fight before. I'm not the same, and i-it's probably just going to get worse."

Optimus sighed. Blurr was already slowly being broken _exactly_ into the 'bot that the Decepticons wanted -the 'bot that _Shockwave_ wanted- and he hadn't been there to prevent it from the very beggining.

Now, Blurr was suffering; he was sad and weak from fighting and he just wanted to give up. But if he did, then Optimus would lose him completely. The 'bot he knew and cared for would be gone, and in his place, only a shadow of what he had once been would remain.

He couldn't allow that, not while his spark still beat.

He'd promise to take it on himself to keep Blurr safe, and most importantly, _sane._

"I'm not going to tell you that it's easy, nor that it'll pass," the Prime slowly started, "but we've got to keep our faith. At least we have each other now, and together, we can make things better."

He offered the minibot a gentle smile.

Blurr slowly turned to look at him. There was warmth in that smile; only in this moment did he realise that he'd missed looking at another 'bots face. With Shockwave, it was always his big, red optic, with no other expression than the intensity of its glow.

But Optimus radiated warmth and comfort, and Primus did he crave to feel both of them once again.

Blurr smiled vaguely in return. "Yes, we've been lonely for too long."

It was nice to have someone who understood _exactly_ what he'd been through and how it all felt. With Optimus, there were no masters and no pets; they were only two 'bots sharing the sorrows of their spark and trying to cling to each other just to survive the horrors of another solar-cycle.

Optimus was finally here to be his friend, his confident, and his _equal_. A warm and comforting escape from the harsh reality that came crashing on him every morning, one that only seemed to remind Blurr of his miserable existance and drag him deeper into this pit of sorrow.

But perhaps things wouldn't be so terrible anymore with Optimus around.

"Do you... d-do something else besides, um... s-serving Megatron?" He decided to change the subject before he got emotional again.

Optimus thought for a while.

"Well, he sometimes let me go down into the Archives and do some 'community work'." he made apostrophes with his digits, "There, I mostly organize spare datapads and retrieve reports whenever they need them, but I'm also free to walk around and read everything that's in there."

He smiled softly. "I like it there. I can read almost whatever I want and I learn a lot of things from it."

Blurr smiled back, although sadly. He was glad that Optimus didn't have to remain locked inside a room like he did, and that he also had something esle to keep his processor on...

...but at the same time, it only reminded him of how miserable his own life was. Everything he did was always about Shockwave; he wasn't allowed to do much esle.

Pit, it probably had been a bad idea to ask about this.

Optimus turned to look at him. "What about you?"

The minibot sighed. "I only do some domestic chores when I'm not in... uh, t-training."

The Prime's optics reflected concern at his last word, but Blurr quickly brushed it off.

"I mean, I clean his empty energon cubes, make the berth and change the sheets, organize his datapads... stuff like that."

Optimus nodded. He was assigned tasks like those sometimes, but it wasn't often. It seemed like even when slaves they had different lifestyles.

"I miss my old life." Blurr admitted, "I want to race again, and I want to go to Maccadam's and go on missions like I used to. I want to recharge on my own berth and have warm energon in the morning- are those habitational buildings still up, even?"

The Prime's spark twisted in sorrow at the memories. He too missed the times when everything was fine and they were all happy; all those moments that he'd taken for granted and that now were gone, only existing in the depths of his memory banks.

"I miss Earth, too. Although it was very different from Cybertron, I made some good friends there." Optimus still felt guilty for leaving Sari and professor Sumdac behind. Pit, he wasn't even sure if they were still _alive_ , or whether Decepticons had conquered the organic planet in the same way as they had with Cybertron. But at this point, he could only guess.

"...Do you think there are other Autobots like us out there?" Blurr quietly asked.

Optimus blinked. "What do you mean?"

Blurr looked a bit uncomfortable. "S-Slaves. Or pets, or whatever the frag we are."

The Prime muttered a silent 'oh'.

"Well, no that you mention it, Megatron told me something the other day."

Blurr perked up at that and watched as Optimus leaned closer to him, checking over his shoulder tl make sure that the Decepticons weren't looking in their direction.

"He said that there are other four Autobots currently living with his highest ranking soldiers." He muttered.

"Really?" Blurr asked with renewed hope. "Have you seen them?"

"No, Megatron won't even tell me who they are." Optimus shook his helm. "But maybe I can ask him to organize some meetings with the-"

"No, forget about it."

The Prime blinked in surprise. "What? W-Why not?"

"Because both you and I know what you're gonna have to do to get those meetings, and I don't want that bastard hurting you again." Blurr angrily replied. 

"It doesn't matter," Optimus insisted. "It's a sacrifice I'm willing to make. And either way, it wouldn't be the first time I do it. Or don't you wanna see them?"

"I sad _no_!" Blurr remained firm with his answer. "You just said you didn't even know who they were, so what if it's not worth it? Or if he's lying to you?"

"Blurr," Optimus started, trying to reason with the minibot. "With our current situation, _any_ new addition is valuable. Us Autobots need to stick together if we want to remain strong."

Blurr's engines rumbled slightly and he turned his helm away, crossing his arms. He refused to agree with the other's reasoning.

Sighing, Optimus gave up. He'd expected Blurr to not be okay with him exchanging his body for favours, but he hadn't meant to upset him. It was probably best to drop the subject, at least for now. Blurr didn't need any more negative emotions this evening.

But he still planned to ask Megatron for those meetings.

"Fine, fine, you win. I won't ask Megatron to do anything, so you can stop being mad at me now."

The Prime sat back in his cushion as silence fell between the pair once again.

As the anger inside him subsided, new feelings of guilt and sorrow began bubbling up in Blurr's chest. Perhaps he'd overreacted a bit, and instead he should've been grateful that Optimus was trying to do something to get in contact with those other Autobots- unlike him, who couldn't do anything. No amount of begging would get Shockwave to listen to his desires, much less if it was something involving other Autobots.

Uncurling himself, the minibot scooted closer to the larger mech and leaned into him.

"I do want to see them," he admitted in a small voice. "It's lonely in here, and I'd like to feel like home again. But I don't want you to get hurt again."

Optimus looked down at the minibot and gave a sad smile. He stretched one arm over his shoulders and gently pulled him into an embrace, resting his own helm on top of Blurr's.

"Don't worry Blurr, we'll think of something else."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. :)
> 
> -Rolling_girl27


	6. Payment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No plot today, only smut.
> 
> I hope you still like it either way.  
> -Rolling_girl27

Optimus and Blurr spent a rather bittersweet evening together. They'd both been ecstatic to find another Autobot -to find _each other_ \- once again, especially amidst the chaos and deception that came with the Autobot downfall.

Having some company that wasn't trying to touch or hurt them was... refreshing.

But of course, just as everything else that was good in life, their meeting eventually had to come to an end.

It had pained Optimus to no end to say goodbye to the little minibot at the end of the evening. He feared of what might Shockwave do to him once they were away from peeking optics; Blurr only had so much left in him before he was completely broken, and Optimus had little time to save him.

But hopefully, now that they both knew of each other's existence, things would start looking in their way.

Optimus was left waiting in the berthroom while Megatron walked their guests to the door. He'd tried to give one last reassuring look at Blurr, but his master's bulky frame eclipsed him entirely. He only hoped the minibot would remember that there was someone in his corner now.

He heard the door closing, and he immediately averted his gaze. He couldn't let Megatron know how attached he was now to Blurr, unless he found a way to use that bond to further manipulate him.

The Decepticon's heavy pedesteps became louder as they entered the room. Optimus didn't even look up at him, for he knew _exactly_ what was expected of him now that their guests were gone and his wish had been fulfilled.

Megatron gently grabbed his pet's chin and forced him to look up at him. Without warning, he brought their lips together in a passionate kiss, using both glossa and denta to explore every inch of the smaller Autobot's intake.

Optimus made a soft gasp of surprise before his expression turned into a grimace. He could feel Megatron's glossa entering his intake and gliding smoothly against his own, something that disgusted him to no end. Megatron sometimes tried to make their relationship feel like that of a pair of lovers, even though he failed miserably every time.

Not that he minded, though. It was amusing to see Optimus' change of humor whenever he did so.

Optimus didn't close his optics and instead tried to focus on something in the room- _anything_ but the horny warlord now rubbing a servo over his thigh. His optic twitched as he fought with every inch of his being to not try to shove his _master_ back and away from him, but instead just remain still and let him do whatever he wanted. The torture seemed to get easier that way.

After a while that felt like an eternity, Megatron finally broke the kiss, licking his denta that had formed a dirty grin. 

"Did you enjoy your meeting with your little Autobot friend?"

Optimus glared up at him, clenching his fists on his lap as Megatron ran a thumb over his bottom lip.

"Yes."

The warlord tilted his helm to the side. "Only 'yes'?"

"What else do you want me to say?"

"Hmm," the warlord hummed, looking at Optimus with interest. "I guess I had grown used to your snarky comments, little Prime. But a change of spark is always welcome."

The Autobot rolled his optics and turned his helm away. "Don't get used to it."

Megatron laughed, _mockingly_. Optimus' defiance was only a small part of what made him so delicious in his optics. There was so much emotion in him, most of it expressed in fiery fits of rage which either amused or annoyed Megatron.

But there was always a way to put the little Prime back in his place. Whether it was with a handful of overloads or a beating, Optimus would never stop being an _extremely_ entertaining berth partner.

And speaking of...

"I believe you owe me _something_ ; don't you, little Prime?" The warlord purred, gently squeezing the silver thigh in his servo. "After all, it was _you_ who were so desperate to reunite with that little friend of yours. I could have spent my dark-cycle doing something more productive, but instead, I decided to indulge you."

Optimus bit his lip. This was definitely the worst part of it all.

"I... know," he trailed a bit off. It was true that he hated Megatron, and that there was nothing he'd love more than to rip his bloody helm off with his bare servos- but at the same time, he feared him. He could only inflict him so much pain (both physical and emotional) until he was reduced to a pathetic, begging mess; all with the work of a single servo.

And he'd succumbed to desperation in his most basic desire to _survive_ more times than he'd like to admit.

The Autobot dragged himself slightly backwards on the berth, spreading his thighs; silently offering himself to the beast before him.

"Just... please, make it quick."

Megatron's previous smirk turned into a cruel grin as he climbed onto the berth, looming right over Optimus. He towered over the small mech like a skyscraper, making the tiny Autobot feel even more helpless under his shadow.

The warlord grabbed both of Optimus' thighs and yanked him closer, ignoring the cry of surprise he emitted. The Prime was now laying directly under Megatron, perfectly aligned with his pelvic plating.

Megatron licked his denta once more and leaned down to bite at his pet's neck. The plating was smooth and warm; perfect for him to sink his fangs in.

Optimus let out a soft whine, trying to ignore the feeling of sharp denta grazing at his delicate metal plating. A little bit lower on him, a thick thigh had made its way between his legs and was now rubbing insistently against his closed interface panel, certainly trying to arouse him.

"Ah," he gasped, placing his servos on Megatron's chest, at each side of his Deceptibrand. The warlord, besides rumbling his engines at the touch, didn't pay much attention to him as he continued to lick and kiss at his neck.

At some point the frilly decorations in Optimus' collar got in the way of his caresses, much to Megatron's annoyance. He adored seeing his pet in those things but they could prove to be quite a problem during interface, especially when he was looking to leave a mark for all to see.

He grazed the soft material with his fangs before biting down hard on the metal beneath it. Optimus cried out, squirming like an injured mechanimal. It only served to fuel the warlord's desire even more.

The thigh between his legs became more insistent, and slowly but surely, Optimus felt himself heating up. The equipment behind his panel was becoming warm, and he could feel the first trickles of lubricant appearing to prepare himself for the upcoming main event. He guessed he should be grateful for the 'preparation', though. There'd been times when he hadn't been that lucky.

Megatron purred as he felt the sharp taste of energon on his glossa. Dragging it over the wound he'd just made, he placed another kiss on top of it before moving his attention to the underside of the Prime's jawline.

"Ah, Megatron-" Optimus tried not to moan as the attention was becoming a bit too much. His interface protocols were already requesting to open his panel- but that was a battle that he wasn't going to let Megatron win.

But still, the touches were definitely arousing him, even if it was against his will, and his body was bound to have a reaction. It was only natural, but humilliating nonetheless.

"Yes, my little Autobot?" The warlord purred once he released the Prime's wounded neck. There was no denying it; he could feel the heat coming from the small body beneath him. His body _craved_ for his touch, even if the little Prime denied it every time.

It was only a matter of time before he finally submitted to his true feelings. But for now, it was amusing to see the way he struggled against his own desires.

Moving his thigh away, Megatron then reached down between the Prime's legs directly with his servo, kneading at the plating. Optimus gasped and involuntarily bucked his hips into the touch.

"Eager, aren't we?" He chuckled.

"J-Just get on with it," Optimus hissed through gritted denta.

"As you wish." It only took a few more movements before Optimus' panel popped open on its own accord. Immediately the soft scent of lubricant and condensation filled the air, making the warlord purr.

Without warning, Megatron pushed a digit inside the Prime's valve pumping it at a steady pace. Optimus gasped and squirmed, clenching his fists on handfuls of blankets. The digit stroked some of his well-placed sensors in a way that had his body aching for more.

Megatron grinned. No matter how much time passed or how many times they interfaced together, the warlord still marvelled at the tightness and responsiveness of the little Prime's port.

When the little Autobot had first been shipped to him, he'd had the pleasure to find that he was still sealed. That night, he'd spent a long time preparing him, trying to make it pleasurable and memorable for him, but the Prime just wouldn't stop kicking and clawing at him. He was like an enraged cyber-cat, not even giving him the opportunity to make him feel good, so Megatron eventually threw his patience to the Pit and decided to just go by force then.

His spike was the only one Optimus had ever known, and the only one he would _ever_ know. The Autobot was his and his only; and his valve was only a small proof of that. Megatron had made sure to mark his territory, so that no one would be able to pleasure (or even touch) the Prime like _he_ could.

That Autobot was a perfect fit for him, no matter what everyone else said. And he would remain that way for a very, _very_ long time.

Megatron slipped a second digit into the lubricating valve, using his thumb to rub gentle circles on his bright exterior node. Optimus bit his lip to hold in a cry, squirming once more, but this time he shoot a servo downwards to grasp tightly at Megatron's wrist. He didn't know exactly what he expected to earn from that action, but the stimulation was slowly proving to be too much, and he wanted it to stop.

"Enjoying yourself, little Prime?"

"F-Frag you."

Megatron chuckled darkly. "You will, in a minute. I must prepare you first... We wouldn't want your pretty valve to tear again, now would we?"

Optimus felt a hard pull on his spark. No, he didn't want to be hurt like that again. It had taken him _days_ to recover, and even after that, he was only allowed less than a deca-cycle to rest before Megatron was free to rape him once again.

So, he decided to remain still. He might not like the stimulation, but it would at least protect him later on. 

A third digit was finally pushed inside him, testing the stretch of his callipers. Optimus clenched down involuntarily, making Megatron rumble his engines. The warlord steadily spread his digits inside the small valve as he kept pumping them, relishing in the soft moans his little Prime was so desperately trying to hide.

By the time he managed to push them all the way to his second knuckle joint, they were now _completely_ soaked in delicious lubricant.

In that moment the walord sent the command to open his own panel and release his spike, using his free servo to pump it into a full erection. The sight before him was already arousing enough; his little Prime spread before him, flushed, and with his valve wet and ripe for the taking. But he wanted more.

Megatron finally pulled his digits out and immediately went to grab the Prime's thighs once more, smearing his own lubricant on them. Gripping them tightly, he forced them open as far as they could go and slid himself right between them.

Optimus fearfully looked down and felt his valve clench once more at the sight of Megatron's spike. It was just too big; their bodies were more than incompatible, but Megatron didn't care. None of the Decepticons seemed to care about the size difference between themselves and their slaves.

Which meant that interfacing could get very, _very_ unpleasant.

Leaning down, Megatron rubbed his now pressurized spike against Optimus' abdominal plating. A few droplets of pre-transfluid leaked from the tip, smearing themselves against the once pristine armor and making Optimus twist his face in disgust.

The walord grabbed each of his pet's wrists and pinned them against the berth. With most of his weight resting on his thighs enclosing the Prime's own, there was no way he could squirm his way out of this.

Optimus' panic and fear increased quickly as Megatron aligned the tip of his rod right against the small entrance of his valve.

The Decepticon leader purred, taking a moment to enjoy the sight before him; from the scared expression on the Autobot's face to the way his legs were spread obscenely wide to fit the girth of his body. It was a sight worthy of a mech like himself.

Darkening his optics and turning his grin into a cruel smirk, Megatron suddenly yanked Optimus down just as he forced in the length of his spike in a single thrust.

The Prime immediately cried out, throwing his helm back and feeling his whole frame getting tight. His callipers suddenly _screamed_ with pain at the forced entry, being stretched to their very limits and clenching desperately in an attempt to keep the not-so-strange appendage out.

The previous foreplay had helped to ease the friction, but it had been far from enough to prepare him for Megatron's size.

The warlord groaned as his spike was pleasantly massaged by the valve's inner walls. Primus, the mech was _tight_ , even after all this time. It was only a stronger proof that the Autobot was meant to be with him, they were a perfect fit.

Taking a moment to brace himself on the berth, the warlord pulled his hips back and slammed them back in before starting a punishing pace, far too fast for Optimus to handle comfortably.

The Prime cried out and began thrashing his legs, kicking at Megatron's hip plating with his heel and trying to wriggle himself away, but it was useless. Megatron had him exactly where he wanted and there was no way out of it.

"It hurts," Optimus cried, "P-Primus, it hurts!"

"Silence," Megatron ordered through his pleasure-fogged mind. He released one of Optimus' wrists to grip his neck and slam it against the berth in an attempt to silence his pet's protests, but also to earn some more leverage.

Optimus felt tears already forming in the corners of his optics as his port ached from the violent assault. His body had begun to produce more lubricant in an attempt to protect itself, and it was now making a disgusting squelching sound with every thrust of Megatron's spike inside him.

"You are so _tight_ , Autobot" Megatron groaned as he kept pounding into him. Beneath him, Optimus could only lay still and stare at the ceiling as he tried to repress his sobs. Maybe, just maybe, if he was a bit cooperative, everything would be over sooner.

So gathering all his wits, he began pushing his hips upwards to meet Megatron's thrusts as best as he could, hoping to get the warlord to overload sooner and end this tortue once and for all.

Or at least for this solar-cycle.

Megatron rumbled his engines loudly in arousal and picked up the pace. Optimus let out a strangled cry, feeling his insides getting tighter as the large spike pummeled him.

Unbeknownst to him, Megatron had already reached the back of his panel and was now thrusting right against the entrance to his gestation chamber, stimulating his ceiling node in return. It aided to spark a small amount of pleasure in the Prime amidst all the pain.

Optimus' cries were slowly morphing into desperate, breathless moans as an overload was slowly coiling in his belly. The pleasure was faint, but it was definitely there, and it helped him raise an unmistakeable charge inside him.

Even if unwanted, the pleasure was much more easier to bear than pain.

Megatron snarled as he felt his own overload approaching. His pace was long gone as he was now thrusting mindlessly, simply chasing his own release like a mechanimal in heat. Loud clanging noises resonated in the room as he slammed his hips against the Prime's own, more than likely leaving a few dents as proof of their wild activities.

Wet noises reached his audio receptors as Optimus' lubricant was now completely coating Megatron's spike. His own overload was quickly approaching too, and even if it would be intense, it soothed him to know that this horrible act would be over soon and he would be left in peace once again.

Thrusting his hips a few more times, Megatron finally reached his peak and growled as he burried himself deep into his Autobot, releasing his load of hot, thick transfluid inside him.

The sticky warmth suddenly filling him and washing over his oversensitized nodes sent Optimus into a soft overload, the poor Autobot gasping for air as his body seemed to curl into itself before releasing all the accumulated tension at once. His valve still ached, but it was now clenching in a rather pleasant way as it tried to milk all the transfluid it could from the spike so it could be transferred to his gestational chamber.

Megatron of course had thought of the risk of accidentally sparking his pet up during one of their trysts. But that's why he'd asked a medic before hand to install an inhibitor chip in him, so as to prevent the Prime's reproductive protocols from automatically initiating the construction of a sparkling's frame should enough material be gathered in his gestation chamber.

With that tiny device, only a spark merge could trigger the creation of a new life within his little pet.

Megatron let out a low moan as he slowly rode out the last waves of his overload. He finally released Optimus' neck, allowing him to gasp for his much needed air. Both their lower bodies were a mess now, all smeared with fluids and a few paint transfers, but they were too tired to care.

The warlord leaned down to kiss his pet once more. It was sloppy compared to the one they'd shared earlier in the evening, with their glossas messily smearing their oral fluids as they just tried to get a taste of each other. It was disgusting, but Optimus was exhausted. He had no more strength to fight tonight.

Breaking the kiss, Megatron finally pulled back and let his now depressurized spike to slide out of the valve he so much adored. Copious amounts of transfluid and lubricant immediately seeped from inside the Prime, making for an arousing view, but Megatron was sated for tonight.

"Look at yourself. You are a _filthy_ little buymech." Megatron said, looking down at the Autobot with a dark smirk.

Optimus blushed as he tried to sit up. Now that there was no sexual stimuli to cloud his mind, his helm was free to come back down to reality, or more like back to Megatron and his humilliating words.

However, Megatron still had some plans left.

"Well, it would be _inconsiderate_ of me to leave my pet dirty for the dark-cycle, wouldn't it?"

"W-What?" Optimus asked, but before he could get an answer, Megatron was already pushing him back down on the berth and spreading his legs. However, instead of using his spike again, he was now leaning down closer with his helm.

Licking his lips, the warlord slowly and sensually dragged his glossa over Optimus' used array, licking up his own transfluid and the Prime's lubricants.

Optimus gasped and instinctively kicked his pede, trying to close his thighs to protect himself but Megatron's helm between them prevented him from doing so. His glossa was warm and soft, but it only served to send sharp tingling sensations across his raw and oversensitized equipment.

The warlord purred all the while as he cleaned the Prime's valve of their shared fluids, enjoying the little gasps and whimpers he emitted with every swipe of his glossa. His spike began twitching with renewed interest, but he decided to ignore it. He was sated for tonight and besides, he had to work early in the morning.

Giving the port one last long lick, Megatron wiped his dermas with the back of his servo and looked up at the Prime lustfully.

"There, clean. And you tell me I am an 'inconsiderate aft', little Prime?"

Optimus made an undignified face. "T-That was disgusting."

Megatron only laughed.

"Well, that was certainly enjoyable." He lifted himself up and began rearranging the bersheets as he prepared for recharge. "We are even now, little Prime. It is _always_ a pleasure to do, ah... _business_ with you."

"Oh, shut the frag up." Optimus simply moved to his side of the berth and curled himself into a ball. Behind him, he could hear Megatron's deep laughter.

Because that seemed to be the only thing Megatron was capable of; laughing and doing whatever he liked.

However, he can't say he regretted what he did. It was a huge relief for his nerves to see that Blurr was fine and that they'd be able to see each other from then on, though not entirely thanks to his small 'sacrifice'.

Optimus smiled softly as he tried to go into recharge. Something good would eventually come from this, he was sure of it. But for now, he just had to wait and endure.


	7. Longing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay. I hope everyone had a happy Halloween :)
> 
> Thank you for reading.  
> -Rolling_girl27

Blurr stirred, slowly rolling on the berth as his systems came online one by one. Recharge was still heavy on his frame, though it was no surprise to him anymore. He didn't know if it was the collar, his lack of exercise or simply the loss of motivation to do anything, but his body seemed to get weaker with each passing day, to the point that it took a lot of him to even get out of berth.

Rolling onto his back, he draped an arm over his optics while mentally preparing himself to face yet another solar-cycle of his miserable life. Perhaps if he was good his master would leave him be for a little while.

Blurr took a deep vent.

_On the count to three, I'm going to be an obedient pet._

He onlined his optics and was met with the usual sight of the dark ceiling above him. Slowly, _carefully_ , he sat up so as to not wake up the Decepticon recharging next to him.

However... as he shifted on the berth, Blurr noticed that there was no distinctive weight around him. There was no arm draped over his waist nor he could hear the gentle hum of another mech's engines; it seemed that Shockwave had left early for work.

Finally looking over his shoulder, Blurr was surprised to see that the sheets on Shockwave's side were still tucked in.

He hadn't come back that dark-cycle.

Well, it certainly wasn't the first time it had happened, but it was still unusual. Only when there were emergencies or when he was seriously loaded with work did Shockwave not return to his quarters at night.

Or perhaps he'd gone off to somewhere and found himself some trouble...

Either way, Blurr didn't really care. More time alone meant that he could be at peace and do whatever he wanted.

Throwing the sheets on the berth, he stood up and went to the energon dispenser to grab himself a cube. There were no empty glasses or containers crowding the sink, and he'd cleaned the dust off of Shockwave's datapad collection the previous solar-cycle, so it seemed that his activity list for the day would be a short one.

Grabbing a datapad, he took a seat at the large table and began quietly reading the news while taking small sips of his energon cube.

In honesty, there wasn't much to read about Cybertron's current situation. Megatron hadn't allowed a lot of the press 'bots to report of the advances in the reconstruction of Cybertron and the instauration of a totalitarian Decepticon regime, mainly because some of them used the media to share manifestos or other protests against Megatron's government.

Besides, most Autobots were slaves or manual workers; so they probably didn't need that information. And anything regarding Decepticons and their so called Empire, Blurr was sure that there was nothing that anyone hadn't heard from Megatron first hand.

But still, he liked to entertain himself with reading. It soothed his processor and distracted him from the bad thoughts that seemed to pop in his helm time after time.

Blurr sighed. If only his comm. link was still active, he could've asked Optimus for his personal frequency and he'd be calling him right now. Then, he'd be able to enjoy his company without having to beg Shockwave to take him to Megatron's place.

He looked out the window with melancholy. "I wonder how he's doing right now..."

About twenty klicks later, his short moment of peace was interrupted by the sound of the door unlocking.

Tensing in his place, Blurr lifted his optics and watched as an exhausted looking Shockwave stepped through the door, dragging his massive pedes with him and rubbing his face with his claws.

"Good morning, little one," he greeted, his voice slightly raspy. "I'm home."

"You didn't come back last dark-cycle." Blurr commented. He didn't know what else to say.

"I know," Shockwave tiredly sighed, walking towards the berth. "There was a rather... _unexpected_ ambush to our troops positioned at the outskirts of Tesarus. A group of Autobot rebels tried assaulting our soldiers and, as shameful as it is to admit, they weren't exactly prepared for an attack of that magnitude."

The minibot's spark clenched hard with worry. 

"Did you... did you kill them?"

Shockwave chuckled. "Only those who were necessary. The rest will be sent as slaves to other cities and their leaders will be executed in a few solar-cycles."

Blurr bit his lip. That wasn't comforting at all.

Pulling away the sheets, Shockwave slumped on the berth, letting out a tired sigh.

"Come lie down with me, little one," he commanded, patting the empty spot beside him.

Blurr hesitated for a brief moment. He'd just gotten up and didn't really want to lay down again; especially not with Shockwave around this time.

But still, he complied. It was not like he had another option, at least if he wanted to save himself a beating. Hopefully he'd be too tired to interface and would only want to cuddle before falling into recharge.

As soon as the minibot had reached the berth, Shockwave grabbed and pulled him close, like a sparkling would hold onto its favourtie toy. The size difference between them certainly made Blurr feel like one.

"D-Did you go there and fight?"

Shockwave made a negative sound. "Tesarus is too far away, we would not have made it on time. Instead, Lord Megatron asked my help to command the troops from here, on Iacon."

Blurr gulped. "And... d-do you think that I could... _see_... those Autobots that you will bring back?"

Shockwave laughed, mockingly. "I very much doubt that there are any mechs that would be willing to take them as _pets_ , my dear Blurr."

Then, he looked down at him. "And besides, it is _highly_ unlikely that any of them are your little Autobot friends back from the Elite Guard."

The minibot looked away. He knew that Shockwave was just saying that to sink him back down into his hopelessness. It was like he enjoyed rubbing on Blurr's face the fact that he was alone; he was completely alone and no one would come to save him.

And, in a way, Blurr knew it was true.

The Decepticon looked at his pet with interest. There was something oddly charming about seeing Blurr so quiet and obedient, especially after having held his hopes so high. It was so satisfying to push him back into place anytime he felt strong enough to be a little rebellious; to remind him of his new function under his ownership. And then, lovingly care for him to bring back that brave, confident self so he can break him down all over again...

"By the way," he started, gently running a claw down the side of his face, "Your mood has improved considerably as of lately. I am glad."

Blurr blinked in confusion.

"W-What do you mean?"

"Well, you take less time doing your chores and you seem to be doing them more effectively. You hesitate less when following my commands and you seldom cower from my touch like a tiny organic rodent."

The minibot was genuinely surprised that Shockwave had noticed that. Ever since he was captured, he'd put barely enough effort into completing his chores, only doing them out of obligation and fear of what his master would do to him if he failed to comply.

But during these last few solar-cycles, it was like he was actually trying to do something right. Well, he certainly wasn't the most productive 'bot, but it _almost_ appeared like he was actually trying to accomplish something. Of course there were days when he just wanted to give everything up and do nothing, but they were slowly becoming less and less.

And both could tell that it was all thanks to one mech in particular.

The Decepticon tilted his helm. "I take it that you enjoyed your meeting with the little Prime?"

Blurr jolted with surprise at the mention, and Shockwave laughed.

"Speaking in honesty, I had my doubts at first about allowing you to... interact once again with your old comrade. But seeing that it's had such beneficial effects in your behaviour, I might as well consider scheduling another _playdate_ with your little friend."

The minibot whipped his helm to look at his master in the optic. "What? Y-You really mean that?"

Shockwave hummed, stretching on the berth like a lazy beast.

"Yes, but do not get too ahead of yourself. Only if your behave like a good and obedient pet," he emphazised his words while running a claw across his collar, "will I ask your little friend to join us for dinner one of these evenings."

Blurr's spark sank in his chest. Shockwave's definition of "good behaviour" could only entail him complying to all his degrading fancies and indulging him with sexual favors.

And he was tired of interfacing. He was sick of doing the same chores over and over again, wasting his hours away only to look forward to his master's return at the end of the solar-cycle.

Well... that was just a saying. There was nothing to look forward to when it came to Shockwave. That mech only brought him fear, pain and tears, as he was the one who'd forced him to become only a shadow of the mech he once was.

But with Optimus, however...

He felt safe with him. Truthfully speaking, they'd never been the closest friends back when everything was normal, but in the hard times they were in, just having another Autobot around seemed to make things a little bit easier. 

Perhaps because he _really_ understood how Blurr felt; he was just another prisoner, after all. They'd been living in the same hell. And even if neither of them were the strongest or most sane mechs, their company helped them cope with their situation better. Or at least that's what Blurr hoped.

Optimus Prime was a good, compassionate mech, and even the minibot would dare to say that he'd finally found a new reason to live. He was something to look forward to, knowing that there was a friend on his corner that would have his back no matter what.

And he wanted to feel his warmth once again.

It was going to take a lot from him, but Blurr was willing to make that sacrifice. What was another night of rape when each solar-cycle happened the exact same thing, anyways?

And besides, Optimus probably needed him just as much as he needed the Prime. And he wasn't going to let him down.

"Understood... master." Blurr stammered in the end. "I promise to be... _g-good_ from now on."

Shockwave's engines rumbled with satisfaction. 

"That is good to hear. But for now, let us rest, little one... I will assign you new tasks once I have recovered my energy."

* * *

Optimus sighed and changed his position for what had to be the seventh time in the last thirty clicks. He was lounging on the large pillow Megatron had set for him in his office, reading one of the datapads he'd borrowed from the Archives. 

But even though reading was one of his favourite activities, right now he was _bored_ out of his processor.

Looking over his shoulder, he noticed that Megatron was still as busy as ever. Going through reports, typing who-knows-what on his computer, and occassionally barking orders through his comm. link; all of that he'd been doing for most of the morning without rest.

Optimus had heard about the incident at Tesarus last night. The troops under Megatron's command suffered a surprise attack by a group of Autobot rebels, resulting in an important loss for the Decepticon army. But in spite of the adversities, they'd still easily managed to break down the small ambush and imprisoned the few 'bots that had survived.

Of course Megatron very much enjoyed flaunting this and all his other victories to his pet whenever it was possible, describing in _exquisite_ detail how every single 'bot was killed, enslaved or tortured by his own servo; sometimes to mentally punish Optimus or just to try to get a rise out of him.

But most of the time it was to remind the Autobot of his place in this new world.

_Megatron's_ world.

It pained Optimus deeply to know more of his comrades had fallen at the hands of Decepticons, but he'd tried his best to contain himself. He knew Megatron only took pleasure in seeing him suffer for his own kind, and he wasn't going to give him the _satisfaction_.

Optimus stared at the warlord's face for a bit. He could see that some of his movements were clumsy and his optics every so often would glitch, probably due to the lack of rest.

Yes, Megatron had been too busy leading his troups all dark-cycle to even go back to the hab suite to get some recharge, Optimus had noticed. The warlord had only returned to pick his pet up in the morning and drag him to his office without an apparent explanation, nor an exact purpose.

Well, it wasn't the first time Optimus had been dragged here, though. Megatron usually wanted him in his office to show him off to other Decepticons, to- um, _relieve some stress_ in between work sessions, or just to keep him company during the day.

Meh, as long as he was left in peace, Optimus didn't care about where Megatron decided to take him. However, he'd had the _misfortune_ before of having a random Decepticon walk into the office while Megatron was trying to frag him through the desk, so he very much preferred to stay in his quarters while it meant that he'd save himself the humilliation.

But Megatron hadn't made an attempt to touch him so far. In fact, it's like he didn't even acknowledge that he was still in the room.

Optimus rolled his optics. Why couldn't he have left him back at the berthroom if he was just going to ignore him here?

Sighing once more, he pulled himself into a sitting position and put the datapad into his subspace. He absent-mindedly scratched his neck just where the frills from the collar grazed his plating, and suddenly hissed when his digits brushed against a tender spot.

This caught Megatron's attention and his optics left his console for a moment to examine his pet. However, the moment he noticed that the Autobot was scratching the _gift_ he'd left on him, he simply smirked and returned to his work, chuckling softly.

It was a 'love bite', according to Megatron, but in Optimus' own optics it was more like a feral wound inflicted in an attempt to keep him still. It had ruptured a couple of minor energon lines and thus left a rather nasty bruise behind, one that his auto repair was having a hard time trying to heal.

"What's so funny?" Optimus asked in an angry tone. "It still hurts, you know."

"Oh please, I could have done _way_ worse, Autobot." The warlord spoke without taking his sight off his console. "Besides, I am sure you can take much more than that. You're strong, aren't you?"

The Autobot simply huffed. He may be bored, but he wasn't in the mood to fight. Especially not when he knew that he wasn't going to win.

Instead, he looked down at his servos in search for something to distract himself with.

His paint was bold and glossy, shining a beautiful sky blue that was an indicator of his good health. It wasn't a surprise though, considering he'd received some maintenance and tune-ups not too long ago.

Despite being a slave, Optimus had to admit that he was looked after surprisingly well, though it made him feel guilty knowing that not many other Autobots had had the same luck. 

Not other Autobots like... Blurr, for example.

Optimus glanced outside window at the far end of the room. He wondered how his friend was; the last (and the first) time they'd spoken he hadn't seemed okay at all. Shockwave was abusing him, way worse than what Megatron did to him on a daily basis. The poor 'bot was breaking, and there wasn't much time left to do something about it.

However... he hoped that the words they exchanged had given him the strength to go through another solar-cycle. Or well, several solar-cycles, since it had been a while since their first reunion had happened.

Optimus brushed his audial fin with his digits. Primus, how he wished his comm. link was activated so he could talk to Blurr in this instant. They had only been apart for a couple of solar-cycles, but his spark was already aching for his company once more.

"..."

He wondered if Blurr was thinking about him too.

In that moment, Megatron's console began pinging with an incoming call, abruptly pulling him out of his daydream.

Megatron sighed in frustration. He was exhausted already, yet he couldn't let himself rest before he had all the mess sorted out. Or at least until it was fixed well enough for his intelligence officers to take care of.

Rubbing a servo over his optics, he answered the call.

"Strika to Megatron. We have made advances on the clean-up operation at the site on Tesarus and its surroundings, my Lord. Ready to give my report."

"Go on," Megatron waved dismissively at the large femme on the screen.

"All Autobot forces have been neutralized and imprisoned. Most of the corpses have already been taken to Lucifer for smelting, while the few survivors have been placed in stasis cuffs and induced into medical recharge, now ready to be shipped to Iacon."

"Don't send all the corpses to Lucifer," Megatron interrupted. "Keep the ones that suffered the least damage and order the medics to dismantle them into spare parts. What is the current extent of the damage to our troops?"

Strika seemed to ponder a bit. "Five deceased soldiers, the rest are already under medical attention. I would estimate that at least seventy-five percent of our troops on site remain fully operational."

She paused. "Talking about infraestructure, however... there have been some _considerable_ damages."

Megatron growled. "We cannot afford to spend our resources on damages that could've been easily prevented. Construction workers are on high demand across the whole planet, and the newest prisoners have yet to be trialed and interrogated."

"If you consider it suitable, Lord Megatron," Strika suggested, "I could order the troops to remain here, and we will put the Autobots immediately to work. Let them clean up the mess that they caused in the first place."

"No," the warlord said. "Send them back for interrogation. The sooner we capture other rebel leaders, the more ambushes we will be able to prevent. You shall remain at your current spot, but send our injured soldiers and the Autobot slaves back to Iacon. I want them here at sunrise at the latest."

"Understood. I shall send them as soon as possible; the ship is nearly ready for departure."

"Good," Megatron nodded. "We will await for your arrival. Until then, wait for my further commands."

Smiling, he then said, "You have done well, Strika. Just as always."

The femme puffed her chest out with pride. "I live to serve, Lord Megatron."

The warlord dismissed the General and the console's screen went black.

Optimus stared at the warlord with mild horror.

"Are they bringing more slaves into the Fortress?"

"Yes," the warlord replied without much interest. "They will be interrogated, trialed and then it will be decided whether they are to be executed or assigned a place in the workforce."

Turning to face the Autobot, he smirked. "But you would know more than anyone else how the procedure is done, right Optimus?"

"How many more slaves do you need?" Optimus asked loudly, accusing. "How many more innocent lives do you need under your pede for you to be satisfied?! Isn't having _me_ enough?!"

"Calm yourself Prime, for I am not in the mood for bickering," Megatron dismissed, his previous amusement now gone. "Not all 'bots imprisoned will be tasked as slaves. Or personal slaves, if that is what you are so worried about. Even I recognize that different Autobots have unique abilities and talents that could be of use in the establishment of the new society that will soon reign Cybertron."

He stood up from his chair, smiling down at Optimus with malice.

"Like a _certain_ green someone that you and I both know, a prodigy in the space bridge engineering..."

Optimus' optics shot wide open. Was he talking about-

"It would be a _waste_ to have such valuable 'bots spreading their legs in a brothel or simply decorating some of my mechs' laps, wouldn't it? We have to make good use of _all_ the resources at our disposition, little Prime..."

He was changing the subject. Optimus opened his intake to ask just _what_ was he talking about, but before he could utter a single word, the warlord was suddenly on him.

"Furthermore," Megatron purred, practically dropping to the floor and trapping Optimus beneath his weight, "us Decepticons are a dying race. And what kind of Empire would mine be without any inhabitants?"

He suddenly grabbed the Autobot's wrists and pinned them against the cushion, looking at him up and down suggestively. "We should start thinking about... _repopulating_ soon, don't you think, my little Autobot..?"

Optimus was torn between feeling shocked, confused and scared. Megatron wanted to... _create_? It had been milennia since new cybertronians had last been brought into the world, especially considering the sorry state of the Allspark and the fact that the Council had decided cold construction to be the primary source of cybertronian reproduction a long time ago, probably since Ultra Magnus became... well, Magnus.

"And h-how do you plan to do that?" Optimus dared to ask, squirming under his weight. "With the Allspark in fragments and Vector Sigma out of reach, t-there's no way that you could bring another cybertronian to life."

_Unless..._

Megatron grinned. "You're a smart mech, little Prime. I'm sure you can think of _another_ way of creating that doesn't involve any of our ancient relics."

Optimus' optics widened in shock, making Megatron laugh. It was a deep, rumbling sound that reverbed throughout his whole body. It made him shiver in distress.

"Ah, but nevermind, little Prime. We will discuss it on another day."

And without further words, he released his pet's wrists and walked back to his desk, resuming his work calmly and leaving Optimus to wonder (or dread) just what the Pit did he mean by saying all of that.

* * *

_"Attention, all Decepticon patrol units at Tesarus site 6-04. New orders have been received; report to General Strika for current individual status and prepare for departure in three mega-cycles. I repeat, report to-"_

The transmission was cut abruptly with a sigh. All day and all night had Megatron's mechs worked to maintain the site at Tesarus under control, standing a bunch of _insufferable_ , loud-mouthed Autobots, and being promised a long and restful dark-cycle at the end of their shifts... Only to be ordered to drop everything and prepare to fly back to Iacon on. The same. _Night_.

Had they not been Megatron's direct orders, Blitzwing would have told Strika, Lugnut and all the others in charge to just go frag themselves and let him sleep for a full solar-cycle or two. I-It was just too much; there was still so much left to do for them to go back to Iacon just now.

By Primus, they hadn't even had the opportunity to assign proper patrol shifts among the troops!

The triple-changer growled and tightened his fist. He didn't get paid enough for all the scrap he had to deal with. How could he, one of Megatron's highest ranking mechs, end up working as a provisional soldier every time there was a civilian conflict?

His face spun around to reveal his Hothead personality, already clenching his broad denta in an imminent fit of rage. His fist was _shaking_ ; it was all so unfair and he was so angry and he felt that he could punch right through his computer any click-

"Are you done yet?" A rather loud voice called from the other side of the room, "I'm hungry, and I can't open this cube."

Blitzwing's helm spun again to his 'Icy' personality and he slowly calmed himself down. Strika- nor Megatron- would be very pleased if they knew he'd destroyed his computer. Again.

And anyways, it's not like he had fallen into the 'disposable soldier' category yet. After all, a while ago he'd received a _very_ generous gift from his Lord as a gesture of gratitude for his loyalty and exceptional service during Cybertron's conquest.

But even though he was very _satisfied_ with his Lord's present, he'd found that the litte thing seemed to be rather... _annoying_ at times.

No, scratch that. _All_ the time.

Standing up from his console, he sighed heavily and walked towards the source of the noise and leaned against the door, arms crossed.

"And who said zat it vas your feeding time already?"

Bumblebee, who was sitting on the floor, struggling to open an energon cube clearly too big for his own size, looked up at the large Decepticon with a frown.

"Hey, my last refuel was like five mega-cycles ago, give me a break! And you have so much energon, why don'tcha share some of it with me?"

Blitzwing's face spun and revealed his Hothead personality. "In case you forgot, Autobug, _I_ am ze one in charge here! _I_ decide vhen is your refueling time!"

He stomped closer to the minibot and yanked the cube from his servos.

"Hey!" Bumblebee complained, "that was mean! Give it back!"

"Oh, I don't zink so," Icy Blitzwing said before his face spun again and revealed Random. "Aw, looks like zhe little sparkling is going to berth vithout dinner! Hahaha~!"

"Look, I wasn't going to drink it _all_ , I just wanted a little sip! I swear!"

"It doesn't matter, I already told you _no_." Blitzwing placed the enegon cube at the top of the heighest shelf in the room. "It is not your feeding time, and for trying to take energon vithout my permission, you von't get any more fuel until tomorrow."

Bumblebee grumbled angrily.

"You're an afthole, Blitzbrain."

The little mech then scurried across the room and jumped onto the large berth, bouncing slightly. He unsubspaced a datapad and began reading it without a care, like they were both in some kind of vacation and not in the middle of a combat zone.

Blitzwing huffed for what seemed to be the tenth time this mega-cycle and rubbed his brow. Primus, the minibot was a _handful_ , but sometimes he provided some suitable entertainment. So he'd never really seen the point on selling him or giving him away to someone else.

"Blitzving to Strika," the triple-changer spoke through his comm. link, "requesting more time to organize preparations at Kalis' Lament. A slight... setback has presented itself, and as such, ze arrival at Fortress Maximus is expected to be postponed for approximately two mega-cycles more..."

He glanced at Bumblebee.

"...until zen, ve shall avait onboard ze ship for furzer instructions."


	8. Return

Fortress Maximus seemed to be much bigger than what Bumblebee remembered. Well, he couldn't really tell, actually; he'd only been there like once or twice before the Decepticons took over. But still, the building was pretty massive- or maybe that was his perception, since he was such small mech.

Blitzwing had dragged him yet again to one more of his boring 'business trips', as Bumblebee liked to call them. Last dark-cycle they'd been on Tesarus, but when he woke up this morning, they'd already arrived to Iacon.

It was exhausting travelling from one place to another in such a short time, especially when Blitzwing insisted that he accompanied him to absolutely _everywhere_ he went. Other Decepticons' ships, the middle of a battlefield, an abandoned site at the far end of Cybertron...

He was starting to wonder if triple-changers suffered from separation anxiety or something.

Bumblebee yawned loudly and stretched his arms over his head as he kept walking behind his master.

"It's so early... couldn't I have stayed on the ship while you came to do your things here?"

Blitzwing glanced at him over his shoulder. "You have proven me numerous times zat it is dangerous to leave you alone for extended periods of time."

The minibot raised an optic ridge. "How so?"

"Have you already forgotten about ze dent in ze vall?"

"Oh, come on! That was only _one_ time!"

Bumblebee then shyly averted his optics. "And besides... that wall was going to dent, anyways. If only you weren't so cheap, then maybe you could invest in some _higher-quality_ construction materials."

Blitzwing's face spun. "Vell I _vould_ have if only I hadn't needed to spend my credits on fixing ze Primus-damned vall!"

"I said I was sorry!" The minibot retorted, "But anyways, that was just _one_ time. It's not enough to explain why can't you just leave me alone on the ship for a while."

"Vhat about ze shattered energon cubes?" Blitzwing taunted, now in his Icy persona. "And ze deleted files on my computer? And ze solvent leak in ze vash room? And your popped arm joint vhen you-"

"Okay, okay, I get it!" The minibot raised his servos in defense. "But still, you could just... lock the door, y'know. Or put a password on your files. Or keep the energon out of reach...?"

Blitzwing sighed. "You are a handful, Hummelchen."

After a while of walking, they finally stopped before the large door that once had led to Ultra Magnus' office. The red Autobot insignia on it had been scraped off and was replaced by the Decepticon emblem, although it had been painted in a rather mediocre way.

Blitzwing pressed something on the panel next to the door, and this one pinged back in request for his identity.

"It is Blitzving, I am here to deliver my report to Lord Megatron."

Bumblebee immediately froze.

They were... they were going to see _Megatron_.

The mech who was responsible for the current state of Cybertron and the one who took his freedom away. The one... that he'd seen rip 'bots apart with his bare servos and bring warriors down to their knees with his sword.

The mech who despised _Autobots_ and vowed to wipe all of them from Cybertron's surface.

And he was one of them.

"Um, Blitzwing, I-I don't think-"

He was interrupted by the sound of the heavily locks becoming undone and allowing the door to hiss open.

There, in the middle of the large office, was the much dreaded warlord. Megatron was sitting on the large chair that once had belonged to the Magnus, rustling over datapads and typing things on his console without even acknowledging the two mechs at the door.

He looked so powerful, even while doing something so simple and mundane. The office's decoration had completely been replaced to fit Megatron's own liking, with the Decepticon flag hanging from one of the walls and various other trinkets and personal objects adorning the shelves and desk.

But even the whole room felt strangely cold and gloomy. It was like every last trace of Ultra Magnus had been thrown away, and now the Fortress was mourning the loss of its leader. 

_"Well, you and I both,"_ he thought.

Blitzwing stepped into the office and gestured the minibot to follow him. Bumblebee, with great hesitation, forced his trembling pedes to step forward and stand obediently before his master, using his much larger form as a shield to hide himself from the cruel Decepticon leader.

"Lord Megatron!" The triple-changer saluted, "I've come to Iacon under General Strika's orders, and I am here to deliver my report of the status of Tesarus site 6-04."

The warlord averted his red optics from his work to look up at his subordinate. 

"Well, you have come earlier than I'd expected. Strika made a good job of organizing your departures."

Then, his attention was directed to the tiny minibot standing pitifully behind the other Decepticon.

"...and I see that you brought some _company_ , as well."

Bumblebee made an 'eep' sound and turned his helm away, fidgeting on his pedes as he tried to avoid all optic contact with the Decepticon leader.

Blitzwing glanced at his pet. "I do not trust anyone else to look after him, my Lord. I hope his prescence isn't a problem."

The warlord's serious expression suddenly turned into a smug smirk. His gaze seemed to change too, now looking at the minibot up and down like he was... a feast displayed on a platter. It made Bumblebee uncomfortable.

"You've been keeping him in good condition. I am impressed," The warlord commented.

Blitzwing's face spun. "Vell, he can't do any tricks if he's injured, bwahahaha!"

Bumblebee felt so pathetic. These mechs were talking about him like he was... like he was a _toy_!

...Or maybe that was what he was, and he just didn't want to accept it.

Megatron chuckled lowly, his optics still fixed on the minibot.

"Well, I don't want him to be a distraction for you while you deliver your report. He shall wait for you outside."

Blitzwing's personality returned to normal.

"Yes, my Lord." He gave Bumblebee a pointed look and gestured towards the door with his helm.

"You've heard, Hummelchen. Go vait outside."

Bumblebee didn't need to be asked twice. Being alone was miles better than being trapped with these two.

He simply nodded and basically scurried off towards the door, but as soon as he'd reached it and was about to step through, Blitzwing called him again.

"Oh, and I don't zink I need to mention vhat vill happen if you try to run off," He said, giving him a very pointed look.

The minibot gulped.

"D-Don't worry, I-I won't."

And with that, he was gone.

* * *

It had been almost a mega-cycle and Blitzwing had yet to come out.

Bumblebee had been pacing back and forth across the hallway during all this time, trying to find a way of entertaining himself, but being alone in a completely empty corridor didn't help in the slightest.

It seemed like it was just him and his thoughts for now.

Sighing, the minibot slumped to the floor. He had already lost count of how many solar-cycles he'd spent at Blitzwing's side, but seeing that he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, it hardly mattered.

And besides, he'd already grown used to this kind of lifestyle.

After succesfully building a space bridge and taking control of the rest of them on Cybertron, Megatron captured Bumblebee and the rest of his team and forced them to watch as he brought Cybertron down to its knees. Hundreds of battle-hungry Decepticons were unleashed upon the surface of their home planet, slaughtering everything and everyone on sight, and claiming Megatron's reign through bloodshed and destruction.

The torture lasted for a few solar-cycles, with the team Prime captured together in stasis-cuffs until their fellow Autobots began being taken away one by one.

Poor Bumblebee was left to watch as each of his friends disappeared with a different Decepticon every solar-cycle, until he was the only one left behind.

After spending long mega-cycles completely alone in the brig, Blitzwing eventually came for him, only to take him to the Nemesis and care for him like he was an organic pet.

Now, life with the triple-changer wasn't as bad as it seemed. Well, he was kind of unstable at times and he could get rather violent when he was pissed, but Bumblebee guessed that he could've had it _way_ worse. The Decepticon at least hadn't given him a reason to fear for his life.

However, Bumblebee's life with Blitzwing was very odd. He treated him in a very... well, _domestic_ way, feeding him good energon (but only on his scheduled times), holding him close while recharging at night and sometimes cuddling with him while he was working; chasing him when he was in te mood to 'play' (which Bumblebee found terrifying), or sometimes letting him do as he liked on the training grounds.

His stingers had been deactivated a long time ago; while Blitzwing treated him relatively 'nicely', it didn't change the fact that he was still a slave and his master didn't trust that he wouldn't try to escape or hurt him.

And well, speaking honestly, Bumblebee couldn't say that he hadn't tried it in the past...

But anyways, despite having learnt his place and after spending a long while at the Decepticon's side, he hadn't heard a lot of other Autobots. Or at least nothing that everyone didn't know of already.

He knew that the vast majority of them were slaves, but there were some survivors that still fought against the Decepticon regimen (like the poor, unfortunate souls that failed to ambush at Tesarus), or a very small number of them that were assigned mundane jobs and didn't really need to worry like the rest of the slaves.

However, he had no idea where his friends might've ended up in, and it scared him.

Well, it was scary and sad in itself to see how his own people had fallen at the evil Decepticons' pedes. Despite everything that had happened, Bumblebee was still an Autobot at spark and truly believed that their cause could rise again, but... it's not like he could do a lot to help right now.

He was very lucky to have a master that treated him well, and he didn't want to risk to lose that privilege by being unruly. At least that way he could keep himself safe and alive.

And hopefully Blitzwing will let him pay a visit to those prisoners currently on the brig...

Sighing, Bumblebee began fiddling with the... _thing_ around his neck.

His master had put a 'collar' on him, one of those that he'd seen humans put on their pets to declare them as their property. It was brown in color and made in a soft yet resistant material, definitely not made to be able to be torn with bare servos. It wasn't uncomfortable, per se; but it was definitely humilliating. However, Blitzwing only said that it made him look like a _'cute little puppy'_ , because apparently that's what he was.

Whatever. He was already used to it, either way. He'd tried to take it off in the past, but he only managed to get himself punished by being forced to recharge outside during the coldest nights, and honestly, it wasn't something he was keen on experiencing again. Since then, he'd decided to just leave the thing be.

The minibot sighed again. He was bored; at least when Blitzwing was around he could pester him or he'd give him something to entertain himself with, but right now, being completely alone in the corridor, he could only count the nano-kliks until his master returned and they could go home.

Laying on his back, he started kicking his pedes in the air.

"This usually is much more fun in the racing tracks," Bumblebee grumbled to himself.

Amidst his concentration and the rattling of his plating, the minibot failed to notice the faint sound of pedesteps approaching from the opposite end of the corridor.

The sound became louder as the stranger came closer, and yet he's still unaware of the new and unexpected company.

The sound of something crashing on the floor is what finally gets Bumblebee to react. Jolting violently and pushing himself on his pedes, he whips around in search of the source of the noise, feeling his spark pounding beneath his chest plating.

"B-Bumblebee...?!"

Only a few steps away from him is standing Optimus Prime, staring at him with an incredulous expression and holding only a few datapads in his arms. The rest lays shattered on the floor, right at his pedes, carelessly dropped in his disbelief.

Bumblebee's jaw dropped and his optics went wide. A turmoil of emotions suddenly formed within him, with happiness and confusion and surprise all mixing together, tying a knot in his throat that prevents him from talking properly.

"B-Bo... B-B-Boss..."

Optimus smiles, already feeling tears forming in his optics as he stretches out his arms in invitation.

"B-Bossbot!!!"

Bumblebee suddenly launched himself into the Prime's arms, embracing him so tightly that he feels their paint scrape. Optimus holds him close and gently nuzzles his helm as he laughs happily.

"You're alive, bossbot, _you're alive!_ "

"And so are you," Optimus laughs.

"Primus, I was so scared, I was all alone and I didn't know where they had taken you a-and I didn't know if I was ever going to see you again, but you're here!" Bumblebee began ranting as he pushed himself away to look at the Prime in the optics.

"I was scared too; I thought about all the bad things that could have happened to you, but I'm glad that they were all wrong." Optimus smiled, gently squeezing the youngster's shoulder.

His servos grazed something leathery, and his attention was brought to the minibot's neck.

Optimus' spark immediately sank at the sight of the collar.

"Bumblebee, who... w-what is this?" He asked, trying not to make his voice waver.

"Oh, this?" Bumblebee gestured to the accessory. "Blitzwing put it on me. I think it's really lame, but he says that it looks good. And it's not that uncomfortable, really."

"You're... you're with _Blitzwing_?" The Prime croaked, horror now evident in both his face and voice.

"Yeah... but don't worry!" The minibot moves to hug his friend again, "he hasn't hurt me, bossbot. Everything's fine; he lets me recharge on the berth, he gives me good energon and sometimes lets me play with the stuff in his office."

Bumblebee's tone was cheerful, but Optimus didn't seem very convinced yet.

"Has he tried to interface with you?" He asked in a very soft voice, looking at the minibot with concern.

"What?! Ew, no!" Bumblebee jumped back, making a face of disgust. "I wouldn't do it even if he was the last 'bot alive. I wouldn't do it even if they paid me! He's weird... and very loud."

Optimus sighed in great relief. There was not a single trace of fear in his words, only the usual snarkiness that Bumblebee had always featured. 

Then that meant that indeed, Blitzwing hadn't tried to hurt him.

Smiling again, the Prime said, "Well, I'm very glad that you're here, Bumblebee. With some more time, maybe we'll be able to find the rest of our team too."

The minibot perked up at that.

"Do you know anything about the others?"

"Well, I-"

"Hey," he interrupted before Optimus could say anything, pointing at his neck, "you have a collar too. Where'd you get it? It looks kinda overdone..."

Optimus blushed and tried to hide his neck with his servo.

"Oh, um, my... eh, the Decepticon I'm living with put it on me as a piece of decoration. It also protects me from being... _taken_... by other mechs."

"Oh, really? And who are you living with?"

Optimus swallowed nervously.

"M-Megatron."

"YOU'RE LIVING WITH-"

The Prime suddenly covered the minibot's intake to drown his screaming. Bumblebee's loud and distressed voice kept muffling behind the large servo, blue optics flashing wildly as tiny digits tried to pry the obstruction off.

"Don't yell, someone else might hear us!" Optimus hissed, looking around warily.

Bumblebee frowned and mumbled something inaudible behind the Prime's servo. He struggled for a while until his voice subsided, slapping at the Prime's arm to signal that he was going to be quiet.

Optimus gave him a pointed look before releasing him, the minibot gasping for air.

"With Megatron?!" Bumblebee asked between gasps, "How did you end up with the slag-maker himself?!"

The Prime looked away in shame. "It's... a long story, but I've been with him here in Fortress Maximus for a while. I do mostly cleaning and organizing tasks, but sometimes I'm assigned a bit of work down in the Archives."

Looking back at the youngster, his pursed his lips at the dumbfounded expression he wore.

"Well... I'm honestly surprised that he hadn't tried to kill you. But why would he want to keep his greatest enemy as a maid, though?"

Those words made Optimus blush.

"I don't know..." he trailed off, avoiding his gaze. He _did_ know why, but it was best if Bumblebee didn't.

"A-Anyways, why don't _you_ tell me what you've been doing with Blitzwing?"

"Oh, we've mostly been travelling. Y'know, he's being sent to one mission after the other, and he never wants to leave me alone _anywhere_ , so instead he drags me to wherever is his next destination."

He smiled at the Prime. "I've pretty much been living on a ship all this time, so it's my first time coming back home."

Optimus smiled. He was extremely happy to see that Bumblebee was alright. He was a very young 'bot, and if someone had hurt him in the same way as Megatron or Shockwave had harmed others, he couldn't be sure that he'd been able to survive it.

But now that he got to see him in person again, he looked pretty healthy and well-cared for, with not a single trace of abuse. 

"Well, I'm very glad that you're here now, Bumblebee. And most of all, that you are well and unharmed. Will you be staying here at the Fortress too?"

"I dunno," the youngster shrugged. "Depends on what ol' Mega-buckethelm tells Blitzwing. Maybe we'll have to take off again, but who knows?"

"I see," Optimus nodded, slightly saddened. "Either way, you can't leave without telling Blurr the good news about your return."

"Yeah... wait. Blurr?" Bumblebee asked, tilting his helm, "As in, Zippy? That fast guy from the Elite Guard?"

"Yes," the Prime nodded. "Blurr is living here in the Fortress too, although his situation is..." he scratched the back of his neck, "Well, _delicate_. He's staying with Shockwave, but the mech always keeps him under vigilance and locks him in his quarters all solar-cycle, so I only recently knew of his existence too."

He then paused, thinking. "It seems like that monster wants to keep Blurr all for himself."

Optimus then proceeded to tell Bumblebee all about the agreement with their Decepticon masters; of how he and Blurr only had caught a glimpse of each other at first but then were allowed to spend some time together. He also gave a few details of Blurr's condition and why was it important for them to be together again.

"...and now that we're all here, maybe we could have a reunion together," the Prime suggested with a smile, "I think it would do us a lot of good."

"Yeah!" Bumblebee exclaimed with excitement, "It'd be great to hang out with some of our friends again. Everything's just been so lonely, and I miss being around you..."

He then scooted closer and wrapped his arms around the Prime, looking up at him with puppy optics.

"I've missed you, bossbot. I'm so happy to have you back."

Optimus smiled down at him lovingly, holding him close in an embrace.

"I've missed you too, Bee. But everything will be better from now on, I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. :)
> 
> -Rolling_girl27


End file.
